Majdnem mugli
by Assa-h
Summary: AU. Harry élete rémálommá válik, mikor egy szokványosnak ígérkező délutánon fekete taláros alakok törnek az életére...
1. Kérj, Vernon Dursley, és megadatik neked

1. fejezet: Kérj, Vernon Dursley, és megadatik neked!

- Elmentem, Petunia! – ordította Harry. Egy másodperccel később a bejárati ajtó hangos csattanással vágódott be mögötte.

- Vissza se jönnél többet – morogta Vernon Dursley a bajsza alatt, miközben a tévécsatornákat váltogatta. Az unokaöccse úgy fél éve kezdte a bácsi, néni megszólítást elhagyva, simán a keresztnevükön hívni őket, és az istennek se lehetett leszoktatni róla.

„De – szögezte le a műsorújságot gyűrögetve - nincs mit csodálkozni az efféle felháborító, deviáns viselkedésen." Bizony. Ő már akkor sejtette, hogy keserves évek következnek, mikor megtalálták a nyomorult kis békát az ajtajuk előtt. Petunia eleget mesélt a nővéréről meg annak az iszákos, munkakerülő férjéről is. Semmirekellő, mihaszna népség. Potterék és az egész hasonszőrű banda. Jobb nem is gondolni rá, hogy bármilyen kapcsolat fűzi a családját Azokhoz. „Kész szerencse, hogy a kölyök mégsem kellett nekik."

Nehézkesen próbált feltápászkodni a fotelből, mikor a felesége bekukkantott a konyhából.

- Harry volt? – kérdezte feleslegesen.

Vernon úgy ítélte meg, a türelmetlen, „Miért, ki más?" horkantása tökéletesen kielégítő válasz.

- Megint csavarog – dohogott az asszony, miközben megoldotta a köténye csomóját. – Persze, eszébe se jutott megcsinálni, amit kértem tőle. – Felakasztotta a levetett holmit a konyhai fogasra, majd visszatérve zavartalanul folytatta a panaszáradatot. – Etetjük, ruházzuk, taníttatjuk… Cserébe ez a legkevesebb, amit elvárhatnánk tőle. – Begombolta a kabátját, és fogta a bevásárláshoz használt szatyrot. – Ne is számítson rá, hogy este meleg ételt kap. Egész nap az utcákon kódorog…

- Telefonált a Stonewall igazgatója – szúrta közbe Vernon mogorván. Ha már úgyis Harry szidalmazása van napirenden, gondolta rátesz egy lapáttal, és egyszersmind letudja a kellemetlen kötelezettséget, hogy beszámoljon az újabb rossz hírekről. – Úgy tűnik, a fiú unalmasnak tartja az e heti órák anyagát. Alig párszor látták.

- Ah! – Petunia ökölbe szorította a kezét, és szorosan lehunyta a szemét. – A tanárai lassan megtiszteltetésnek vehetik, ha betéved hozzájuk.

- Te mész be az iskolába vagy én? – Vernon előre tudta, hogy ezt a feladatot a felesége úgyis magára vállalja, mivel az ő legutóbbi, ott tett látogatása csúfos véget ért. (Nagyrészt Harry „áldásos" jelenléte miatt. A kölyöknek világéletében páratlan tehetsége volt ahhoz, hogy feldühítse őt. Azon a délutánon is a veszekedésüktől zengett a Stonewall High.)

- Holnap elintézem – vágta rá Petunia idegesen. – Másfél évet kell még kibírnunk vele – tette hozzá bizakodóan. – Ha azt átvészeljük…

- Remélhetőleg, ha elérte a nagykorúságot, nem akar tovább a nyakunkon élősködni – fejezte be a férje. - Nem lepne meg, ha a bűnügyi tudósításokban látnánk viszont.

- A szomszédok így is megszólnak miatta – replikázott Petunia színpadiasan megborzongva, mintha elképzelni se tudna nagyobb csapást. – Nem olyan különc, mint a szülei voltak, de anélkül is okoz elég gondot.

Vernon mélységes egyetértéssel bólogatott. A szerintük kényszeres iskolakerülés csak a jéghegy csúcsa volt. A probléma Harry jellemében gyökerezett. Vernon ezt a tanulságot szűrte le abból, hogy mikor üvöltve a lógás miértjéről faggatta, a fiútól csak az ilyen és ehhez hasonló válaszokra futotta: „Nem áll jól a szürke."

* * *

Harry az éjszakai eső után maradt vízfoltokat gondosan kerülgetve vágott át a Magnolia közön. Régen szokása volt beletrappolni minden pocsolyába, kiváltképp, ha az iskolai egyenruhája volt rajta. „Hadd szörnyülködjön Petunia néni!" De azóta történt egy s más. Többek között a nénikéjéből egyszerűen Petunia lett, Dudley szakadt, átfestett gönceiből az előíráshoz jobban passzoló – megfelelő színű és korú – öltözet, a tizenkét éves fiúból pedig majdnem felnőtt… Harry szeretett így gondolni magára, ha a nagybátyja valamint a nagynénje rá vonatkozó jellemzése inkább tartalmazott is olyan szavakat, mint suhanc, huligán, nyomorult, korcs, fattyú, parazita… Csak az igazán finomakat említve.

Harry kisgyerekként gyakran töprengett azon, mivel szolgált rá a megvetésre, a rideg bánásmódra, amiben része volt, mióta az eszét tudta. Talán olyan rossz, annyira kezelhetetlen volt? Ezt a lehetőséget mindig elvetette, hisz ilyen tekintetben „Dudlicseken" nem tehetett túl. „Rád vetítik ki a szüleid iránt táplált ellenszenvüket" – mondta egy alkalommal David. (Ha a az anyjától kölcsönözött szövegekkel hozakodott elő, mindig elkérte Harry szemüvegét, hogy fokozza a grimaszaival keltett tudálékos hatást.) A többiek kiröhögték - mint általában, a fiú legnagyobb örömére -, Harry azonban sokáig nem volt képes kiverni a fejéből a hallottakat.

„Milyen kár, hogy a Dursley-házban minden a szüleimhez kapcsolódó téma tabu." Olyan, a túléléshez elengedhetetlen szabály volt ez, mint a „Próbálj észrevétlen maradni, ha valaki tévézik, eszik, felkel, hazajön, beléd botlik a folyosón, ásít, szunyókál – egyszóval állandóan!" vagy a „Ne állj Dudley és a szalonna közé!"

A játszótér kövei megcsikordultak Harry cipője alatt. „Sehol egy lélek. Nem csoda. Én se szívesen hoznám a gyerekeimet ilyen lepukkant helyre." A tér magán viselte a környékbeli bandák keze nyomát: leszakadt hinták, összemázolt, széttört padok… „Nagy Déből mindig is hiányzott a kreativitás." Persze, az ő csapata már jobbára csak a nyári szünetben állt össze. A „vezér" és Pete Nols a Smeltingsben, Piers és Gordon a Stonewallban, mint Harry… Ez utóbbi kezdetben rengeteg probléma, és kisebb-nagyobb balhé forrása volt, aztán Dudley – és őt követve a haverjai - rádöbbent, hogy az unokatestvérével nem szerencsés újat húzni. Az ő hosszú távolléte, és Harry újdonsült baráti köre azt eredményezte, hogy az egykori „bokszzsák" sokkal inkább hazai pályának nevezhette a Privet Drive környékét, mint az ellenfél. A fordulópontot a hírhedt „Smeltings pálcás" – incidens jelentette, amit az egyik érintett mindig szégyentől égő arccal és fortyogó bosszúvággyal, a másik a kemény büntetés és a tönkrevágott nyár ellenére széles vigyorral idézett fel.

Harry elfoglalta az egyetlen hintát, ami megúszta a téren végigsöprő pusztító-hadjáratokat, és a lábát a földön tartva, előre-hátra ringatta magát. A hinta alatt összegyűlt pocsolyából égnek álló hajú, szemüveges fiú bámult vissza rá - kissé morcosan.

A szemüveg… A rá fordított legnagyobb kiadás. Ezt is csak úgy sikerült kieszközölnie, hogy megfenyegette Petunia né… illetve Petuniát, hogy ha nem fedezi az új szemüveg árát, szerez pénzt máshonnan. (Mellesleg megemlítette a vegyesbolt kasszáját.) Meglehetősen sértő volt, hogy a nagynénje készséggel elhitte, hogy ő képes lenne bűncselekményt elkövetni, de a lényeg akkor is a siker volt, és ami vele járt: négy boldog hónap.

Jessica szerint, a kissé szögletes keret jobban állt neki a megszokott kereknél, és Harry akkoriban nagyon szeretett volna tetszeni a lánynak. Mindent megadott volna érte. Egy év távlatából már ostobaságnak ítélte a korábbi rajongást. „Jessica remek barát, de jobb ha csak annyi" – magyarázta Nathannek, aki jobban zokon vette a szakítást, mint a húga, és kötelességének érezte a felháborodását egy Harrynek „ajándékozott" monoklival érvényre juttatni.

Halk pukkanások sorozata zavarta meg az ábrándozásban. Körbenézve fél tucat, különös kinézetű fiatalt pillantott meg. A ruhadarab – Harry emlékei szerint, talár -, amit viseltek fekete volt, akárcsak a csizmáik – „Ki hord ilyen csizmát áprilisban?" -, és a köpenyük. Mindegyikük rövid, egyenes fapálcát szorongatott.

- Öhm… Helló! Kik vagytok? – Harry próbált lazán nyitni, de – amint azt dühösen konstatálta – megremegett a hangja.

- Azt hiszem ez, a jövetelünk célját tekintve, lényegtelen információ – válaszolta flegmán a Harryhez legközelebb álló, vörös hajú srác.

- Talán valamennyit mégis elmond… - kezdte egy idegesnek tűnő fiú, és az eddiginél is görcsösebben szorította a nála lévő fadarabot.

- Minek? – torkolta le a lány, akinek barna haja még Harryénél is kócosabb volt.

A szóváltás tárgya időközben felpattant a hintából, és lassan a kijárat felé oldalazott, készen arra, hogy ha kell, futásnak eredjen.

- Mert ő élőlény, nem egy vacak pohár vagy…

- Érdekes, Naginivel kapcsolatban nem voltak ilyen fenntartásaid, Nev – gúnyolódott a mögötte ácsorgó, szőke lány.

„Nev", aki a vita hevében leeresztette a pálcát tartó kezét, megfordult, hogy a másik szemébe nézhessen. – Felfedezhető némi különbség Voldemort kígyója és egy ember között, Amanda – mondta szigorúan.

- A horcrux az horcrux, akármilyen formát öltsön – rántotta meg a vállát a lány.

Harry meglódult, de alig pár méter után a vörös fiúba ütközött, aki visszalökte az eredeti helyére. Harry egyensúlyát vesztve a tócsában landolt, a feje pedig kétszer ütődött fájdalmasan a hintának – először mikor az ütközéssel mozgása hozta, másodszor a visszafelé lendülésnél. A tarkóját masszírozva kecmergett talpra, és rettenettel mérte végig a támadóját.

- Hogyan…

-… csináltam? – segítette ki a fiú megjátszott jóindulattal. – Hoppanálás, de kétlem, hogy ez neked bármit mondana. Egyszerű, mugli nyelven, elég annyi, hogy varázslat.

- Ron! – csattant fel a bozontos hajú lány. Mély levegőt vett, ami hosszadalmas letolást sejtetett. – Ezzel megsérted…

- Ne most! – szakította félbe Amanda. – Rendezzük le gyorsan, aztán menjünk vissza a Roxfortba. – Idegesen sandított az - egyébként kihalt - utcák felé.

A javaslat több jelenlévőből is ingerült tiltakozást váltott ki. - Hogy mindenki elégedett legyen – Ron erélyes hangja csendet teremtett. -, kivéve persze téged – vigyorgott Harryre -, muglimentes helyre visszük. Előtte pedig, mivel Neville annyira ragaszkodik hozzá, dióhéjban összefoglalom, miért is fogsz meghalni. Megfelel így? – kérdezte hidegen.

Neville kelletlen mormogását akár beleegyezésként is lehetett értelmezni, Ron legalábbis ezt tette, mert a leendő áldozat karja után nyúlt.

Harry elugrott az érintés elől, és végre megjött a hangja. – Nekem nem.

- És nekem sem. – A kijelentést újabb pukkanás-széria kísérte.

Az Amandának nevezett lány megpördült, és előre szegezte a pálcáját, de az új jövevények oldaláról érkező vörös villanás leterítette a lábáról.

- Még valaki? - érdeklődött a támadó. A hangsúlya elárulta, hogy a másik csoport egyik tagját sem tartja komoly ellenfélnek.

- A horcruxért jöttünk – bökött Harry felé a szőke fiú, aki elsőként bukkant fel.

Harry „régebbi" ismerősei néma párbeszédet folytatva néztek egymásra. Tapasztalt ilyet korábban is, és ösztönösen tudta, hogy harcra készülnek, nem egyezkedésre.

- Intézzétek el! – intett a vörös hajú fiú nagyvonalúan, csak hogy szóval tartsa a szőkét. – Megkímélnél tőle, hogy be kelljen mocskolni a kezemet.

- Ennyire hülyének nézel, Weasley? A Nagyúr elé visszük. Szüksége van rá.

- Érthető – bólogatott Ron. – Azok után, hogy megelőztünk titeket az Alpokban, Oroszországban… és ráadásul a házi kedvencére se bírtatok vigyázni – rosszallóan csóválta a fejét.

Harry a menekülés esélyeit latolgatta. Ha együttműködnének – amit a nyilvánvaló érdekellentét eleve kizár -, reménytelen vállalkozás lenne a szökés, de ha kipattan a feszültség… Ha egymással lesznek elfoglalva… Harry figyelt, és várt.

- Hogy keveredtetek ide? – kérdezte éppen Ron.

A másik srác önelégült arcot vágott. – A Nagyúrnak sikerült néhány hasznos információt kinyernie az igazgatótok elméjéből a legutóbbi párbajuk során.

- Úgy mondod, mintha a te érdemed volna, Malfoy – vetette oda Ron megvetően. - Olykor eltűnődöm, vajon hogy lehetsz még életben annyi kudarc után…

A fiú vicsorogva emelte rá a pálcáját.

- Ez a mostani túl fontos küldetés, az olyan pancsereknek, mint ti vagytok – folytatta Ron zavartalanul. - De nincs okom panaszra. Voldemort ezzel a mi dolgunkat könnyíti meg. – Apró köröket írt a levegőbe, mintha azt mérlegelné, mivel támadjon Malfoyra. - Szerinted mit szól majd, ha tudomására jut, hogy a kis halálfaló-palánták ismét befürödtek?

Malfoy elengedte a füle mellett a gúnyolódást, és higgadtan fordult Harryhez. – Kapd el, Potter!

Harry túlélőösztöne a félelem mélyén pislákoló józanésszel összhangban fújt vészriadót, mikor a fiú kinyújtotta a kezét.

- Zsupszkulcs! – sikította valaki Ron háta mögött. Egy becsapódó sugár eltérítette a Harry felé repülő tárgyat.

„Egy üveggolyó?" - az agya késve reagált – félig még az előző problémára koncentrálva -, miközben a lába már vitte kifelé a parkból, messze a latin varázsigéket üvöltöző idegenektől, és az átkok záporától.

* * *

Petunia a mosószereket kínáló polc előtt állt, azon tépelődve, vajon a szokásos márkát válassza-e, vagy kipróbálja azt a legújabb, extra erős tisztítóerővel bírót, aminek a hatékonyságát reklámok garmadája bizonygatta. A döntést megkönnyítette, hogy a sor végén felbukkant az egyik szomszéd, aki már több alkalommal fültanúja volt Petunia „mi nem dőlünk be a tévében ismételt bugyuta szlogeneknek" szónoklatának.

A bevásárlókocsiba emelt egy zacskót, és sietve bekanyarodott a következő sorba. „Három liter tej, kenyér, valamilyen hús, cukor, liszt, fagylalt – na nem Harrynek…" A fogát csikorgatta, ha eszébe jutott a fiú. Még ennyit se lehet rábízni. Most is ki tudja, hol kószál, és mit művel. Petunia megborzongott, valahányszor megpróbálta elképzelni az unokaöccse titkos üzelmeit. „Három liter tej, kenyér, valamilyen hús, cukor, liszt, fagylalt, szalvéta is kell…" Persze, sosem volt túl élénk a fantáziája, de elég bűnügyi műsort sápítozott végig, hogy kellőképpen elszörnyedhessen Harry dolgain. „Adja az ég, hogy addig ne tegyen semmi törvénytelent, míg velünk él! Három liter tej…"

Nem akart felelősséget vállalni egy bűnözőért, igaz simán Harryért se, de mit lehetett tenni annak idején? Van, akivel tisztességes ember nem szívesen húzz újat, és a pokolravaló mágusbagázs épp ilyen volt. Később pedig, feltűnő lett volna, ha kirakják a gyerek szűrét. „Három liter tej, kenyér, valamilyen hús, cukor, liszt…"

-… ahogy mondom – suttogta a másik oldalon egy ismeretlen asszony a barátnőjének, izgatottan gesztikulálva. – Gyorsan tovább is hajtottam. Majd máskor meglátogatom Margaretet. Ilyesmibe nem jó belekeveredni.

Petunia lelki szemei előtt Harry vonásai rajzolódtak ki. (A baj fogalmát ugyanis évek óta reflexszerűen a fiúval kapcsolta össze.) „Nem, nem! Valamelyik naplopó cimborájával lehet – nyugtatta magát, és igyekezett kiverni a fejéből az aggasztó gondolatokat. – Három liter tej, kenyér, valamilyen hús, cukor…"

-… valami lézeres bóvli… - csípett el egy újabb félmondatot a beszélgetésből.

- Rémes, milyen játékokat tukmálnak a gyerekekre.

Petunia hősiesen küzdött a feltörő kétségbeesés ellen. „Három liter tej, kenyér, valamilyen hús…"

- Játékok? – felelte a felháborodott hang. – Fegyverek. – „Három liter tej…" Nem érdekelte, hogy percek óta szobroz tétlenül a konzervek előtt, amikre pedig nincs is szüksége. – Nem csoda, hogy egyre romlik a közbiztonság. Ráadásul nem is igazán gyerekek voltak.

„Három liter tej…"

- Tinédzserek. – A barátnő szinte köpte a szót. – Nem tudják, mit kezdjenek magukkal.

„Három liter tej…"

- Valami jelmez is volt rajtuk – folytatta a másik tűnődve. – Sötét, olyan talárszerű…

Petunia feladta, és fülelni kezdett.

* * *

Harry rohant. Nem tudta, merre, sem azt, mióta. Nem számolta hányszor esett hasra, egy kátyúban vagy a járdaszegélyben. Életében nem futott még ilyen kitartóan, és ekkora sebességgel. A tornatanára, ha látja, kivételesen büszke lett volna rá. Harry az órákon, már ha részt vett rajtuk, nem sűrűn csillogtatta meg a sport iránti tehetségét. Hiányzott a kellő motiváció… ami ezúttal megvolt: visszatérni a normális, racionális világba.

Kifulladva dőlt a sikátor falának. A konténerek – amellett hogy orrfacsaró, állott bűzt árasztottak – eltakarták őt az utca felől érkezők elől. Bár, ennek jelentősége a hoppakármi miatt eltörpült. Harry szemügyre vette a környék azon szeletét, amit a magas falak, és kukák látni engedtek.

Miután sikerült betájolnia magát, azt is eldöntötte, kihez forduljon segítségért. Botladozva indult tovább, kívül maradva az utcai lámpák fénykörén.

Párpercnyi „séta" után egyforma családi házak sora bontakozott ki az esti szürkeségből. „Mintha csak haza mennék." Harry a 16-os számmal jelölt épülethez sietett, és döngetni kezdte a garázs ajtaját. (Zacknek sikerült, ahogy ő fogalmazott, „rádumálnia" a szüleit, hogy ha amúgy sem használják ezt a helyiséget, engedjék át neki, hadd rendezze be. „Magánéletre vágyom" – indokolta. „Ja, én is – felelte Harry, mikor segédkezett a festésben, és a bútorok pakolásában. – De ez nálunk senkit sem izgat.")

- Jövök már! – ordította dühösen az ismerős hang. – Nem igaz, hogy nem lehet… - Amint Zack felismerte a bentről kiáradó lámpafényben a türelmetlen vendéget, azonnal megváltozott az arckifejezése, de nem úgy, ahogy azt Harry (el)várta volna, hanem haragosból – az örömteli helyett – őrjöngőbe.

Zack megragadta Harry ingujját, és egy határozott rántással bependerítette a garázsba.

- Varázslat… – motyogta Harry kimerülten, és maga is meglepődött a saját gyengeségén. A nyelvét követve a többi izma is cserben hagyta. – Megtámad… Ölni… A fények… - Az emlékei szétfolytak, elhomályosultak, hiába kapott utánuk.

Halványan, a tudatára ereszkedő fátyolon át, érzékelte, hogy valaki megragadja vállát, és hevesen rázza. – Basszus, Harry! Mit szedtél be, mi? Megmondtam, hogy ne próbálj ki semmit, amit Miles ad. - Zack lerángatta Harryről a víztől elnehezedett farmeringet. (Egyelőre figyelmen kívül hagyta a problémát, hogy a ruhadarab nemcsak nedves és sáros, hanem mintha meg is pörkölődött volna.) – Feküdj le! Az lesz a legjobb. – Az ágyhoz lökdöste a bénult, vacogó fiút. - Nem tudom, talán… - Harryre terítette a takarót, és – biztos, ami biztos – a garázsban fellelhető kopott plédeket is, aztán leroskadt az ágy szélére, a hajába markolt, és halkan folytatta a szitkozódást.

* * *

Petunia félig kibomlott konttyal, ziláltan rontott be a nappaliba, őszinte megrökönyödést váltva ki ezzel hites urából.

- Petunia…

- Itt van? – kérdezte az asszony rekedten, kiszáradt torokkal.

- A kölyök? Nincs, és remélem, egyhamar nem is tolja haza a kép…

- Meg kell keresnünk! – Petunia idegesen kapkodta a fejét a nyitva hagyott bejárati ajtó, és a férje közt.

- Miii? – emelte fel a hangját Vernon is, miközben a nyomaték kedvéért, kikecmergett szeretett foteljéből, és kihúzta magát.

- Meg kell találnunk Harryt! – sikította Petunia hisztérikusan.

* * *

Olyan puha volt minden, és kellemesen meleg. Harry félig-meddig tisztában volt vele, hogy alszik, vagy legalábbis aludt, néhány másodperce. Zack káromkodása ringatta álomba. „Tökéletes altatódal" – mosolyodott el, még szorosabban ölelve magához a takarót. Mindenesetre klasszisokkal megnyugtatóbb, és változatosabb – erre Zack mindig büszke volt -, mint a nagynénje rikácsolása.

Kedvetlenül állapította meg, hogy egyre több érzetet fog fel a környezetéből. Az asztali lámpa narancssárgás fénye, valamilyen ételmaradék – talán pizza? – szaga, Zack álomittas hangja…

- Igen, Mrs. Dursley, itt van… Haza?... Rendben, reggel azonnal… De már elmúlt… Jó, ha ragaszkodik hozzá. – Enyhe bosszúsággal rakta le a kagylót, aztán az ágyhoz lépett, és Harryt kezdte szólongatni. – Ébredj, haver! Járunk egyet. A levegő majd helyrehoz. – Kéz a hátán... - Kelj fel!

Harry morogva küzdötte ülő helyzetbe magát. – Mi van?

- A nagynénéd úgy határozott, a gondoskodó rokon szerepében kíván tetszelegni – jelentette be Zack megvetően. – Követelte, hogy vigyelek haza. Most rögtön. – Odadobta Harrynek a még száradó inget, jelezve, hogy azonnal indulni szeretne.

- Aludni akarok – dőlt vissza Harry a párnára.

- Elhiszem, és erről még beszélünk, ha rendbe jöttél – válaszolta Zack tanár-stílusban. – Menjünk! – kérte rosszkedvűen.

Harry nem ellenkezett tovább. Zack szavai felidézték a játszótéren történteket, így szorongva lépett ki az utcára.

* * *

- Nem értem, minek kell eléjönnünk – zsörtölődött Vernon a kormányt markolászva. – Merre is lakik az a Lewis kölyök?

Petunia nem figyelt rá, összepréselt szájjal pásztázta a néptelen utcát. Vernon felmordult, és kicsit erősebben taposott a gázra. Órákig tartott kikeresni a telefonkönyvből Harry barátainak a számát, és Petunia remek – bár az unokaöccsére vonatkozó információkban szűkölködő – memóriájának dacára, nem egyszer verték fel rossz ház lakóit.

A fiú végül előkerült, de Petunia nem bírta otthon kivárni, míg hazavergődik, ezért kellett az éjszaka közepén kocsikázniuk.

- Ott! – Petunia körmei a férje karjába vájtak. Épp csak fékezett az autó, a nő kipattant belőle, és a Harryt támogató Zackhez rohant.

- Jó estét, Mrs. Dursley! Biztos kíváncsi, Harry miért…

A nevezett hálásan könyvelte el, hogy Zack az ő állapotát próbálja kimagyarázni.

- Indulj vissza! – szakította félbe a fiút Petunia, és durván elcibálta mellőle Harryt.

- Tessék?!

- Mozdulj már! – üvöltötte az asszony, miközben a kábult Harryt igyekezett betuszkolni a családi autóba. – Gyorsan!

Zack vállat vont, sarkon fordult, és zsebre vágott kézzel, ráérősen hazafelé vette az irányt. Eddig is megvolt a véleménye a barátja rokonairól, de ez a mai műsor… És még Dursleyék szapulják szerencsétlen Harryt.

* * *

- Gyerünk már, Vernon! – hadarta Petunia sürgetően. A férfi az orra alatt válogatott sértéseket mormogott, a homlokán vészjóslóan lüktetett egy ér. Elege volt a felesége újonnan kiütköző, Harry-megmentési mániájából. – Gázt!

Vernon felkészült rá, hogy valami csúnya, nyomdafestéket nem tűrő választ adjon erre, mikor karcsú alak tűnt fel a semmiből. Félre akarta rántani az autót, de Petunia megragadta a kormányt, és egyenesben tartotta a járművet.

- Megvesztél?! – kiabálta a férje magából kikelve. - El fogjuk üt…

A titokzatos lány éppolyan hirtelen tűnt el, ahogy felbukkant. Vernon ezek után zokszó nélkül száguldott keresztül Little Whingingen. A szeme sarkából színes villanásokat, csak pillanatokra megjelenő árnyakat észlelt…

Leparkolt a kocsi feljárón, majd a termetét meghazudtoló gyorsasággal szállt ki az autóból, és rémülten döcögött a Harryt a ház felé kísérő felesége után.

Harry felhúzott térdeit átkarolva kuporgott az ágyon. A mostani kaland éppúgy megviselte, mint a délutáni. Sőt, a kettő felerősítette egymás hatását. Szüntelenül vizsgálta önmagát. Figyelte a kezei remegését, a pulzusát, és várta, hogy hasson a nyugtató, amit a nagynénje lediktált a torkán.

Petunia az ujjai közé csippentette a függönyt, és a vékony résen át kémlelte a Privet Drive-ot. – Itt nem bánthatnak. Ha igaz, amit a levélben írt… Amíg nem hagyod el a házat, nem férhetnek hozzád.

Harry nem kérdezett semmit, bár meggyőződése volt, hogy ezúttal megtehetné. Kiegyenesedett annyira, hogy kilásson az utcára. Bizonyos távolságra a négyes számú háztól fekete ruhás alakok gyülekeztek. Két csoportra oszlottak most is, de nem rontottak egymásra. Némelyikük a járdát szegélyező fák takarásába húzódott, mások az észrevehetetlen, de nyilvánvalóan létező védőpajzsot tették próbára. Egyelőre eredménytelenül.

Harry nehézkesen sóhajtott, és mantraként ismételgetve Petunia szavait a szemközti falat bámulta. „Mi folyik itt? Mi?"


	2. A vadászok

2. fejezet: A vadászok

Olyan hangerővel vágódott ki a gyengélkedő ajtaja, hogy Ron egy pillanatig azt hitte, szétrobbantották. Az igazgatót szemmel láthatóan nem hatotta meg, hogy a helyiségben betegek tartózkodnak, akik a felépülésükhöz nyugalmat igényelnének.

A talár csattogott a varázsló mögött, ahogy az hosszú léptekkel Ron felé vette az irányt. A fiú továbbra is Hermione ágyának támláját szorongatta, de a tekintetét elszakította az alvó lányról, és sietve megkérte Madam Pomfreyt, hogy távozzon.

A javasasszony vetett egy utolsó, zsémbes pillantást az igazgatóra, majd visszavonult a szobájába.

- Mi volt Little Whingingben?

- Potter kicsúszott a kezünkből, Piton professzor – tájékoztatta Ron.

- Felbukkantak Malfoyék. Harcolnunk kellett – fűzte hozzá Amanda, aki a szomszédos ágy szélén ült, és egy barna fiú ernyedt kezét cirógatta.

- Tartottam tőle, hogy így lesz – bólintott Piton. - Granger és Longbottom hogyan sebesültek meg?

- Neville kapott egy Cruciatust, Hermionét pedig Nott kombinált átka találta el.

Ront kissé – valójában rettenetesen – zavarta, hogy Piton nem szólt arról, mi történt a Voldemort elleni előző „meccsén". A férfi természetesen nem tartozott számadással sem a cselekedeteiről, sem az önhibáján kívül elkövetett baklövésekről. (Mellesleg pedig Ron bármikor szívesen csatázott Malfoyjal és a szemét bandájával.) Mégis… Az információ volt a legértékesebb „ajándék", amivel Piton szolgálhatott, emellett annak szimbóluma, hogy ő és a partnerei többek a professzor számára, mint feláldozható… Ron képtelen volt meghatározni, mik is ők Piton számára. Diákok? Hivatalosan igen, de mióta a roxforti képzést átformálták, a megnevezés régi tartalma megfakult. Társak? Túlzás. Beosztottak? Leginkább.

Piton némán tanulmányozta a békésen alvó Hermione vonásait. – Poppy mit mond?

- Rendbe jönnek – fújta ki a levegőt Ron. – Nevnek pihennie kell pár órát, hogy megfelelően hasson a főzet, amit Amanda megitatott vele. Hermione esete bonyolultabb, de Madam Pomfrey azt ígérte, hétvégéig kikúrálja. El akarunk menni az Abszol útra… - tette hozzá csendesen.

Piton engedélyezett a fiúnak néhány másodpercet, mialatt Ron tervezgethette, hogyan gyűjt össze a barátnője halomnyi, mázsás könyvet, amit aztán vele cipeltet, vagy hogyan ülnek be együtt Fortescuhoz, vagy… Mit tudta ő? Amit ilyen alkalmakkor szoktak.

- Hallhatnám a részleteket? – érdeklődött komoran.

- Egy mugli játszótéren bukkantunk rá – szedte össze magát Ron. Elvégre profi volt, leendő auror, Voldemort számon tartott ellensége. (És a legkevésbé se vágyott rá, hogy Piton gyengének gondolja.) – Támadt egy kisebb vitánk – az igazgató felvonta a szemöldökét, mire a „profi" fülig vörösödött -, mert Nev nem értett egyet a… szokott eljárással.

- A horcrux elpusztításával – segítette ki Amanda. – Mivel ezúttal egy ember a lélekdarab hordozója.

Piton elhúzta a száját. Addig halasztotta ezt, amíg csak lehetett. Felkutatta a hiányzó horcruxokat – majd egy évtizednyi késlekedés -, felkészítette a legtehetségesebb – és legizgágább – tanulóit az ellenük való harcra – újabb év. Lehetőséget biztosított Potternek, hogy_éljen_, rajta múlt, kihasználta-e.

- Potter szökni akart. Nem szívbajos a srác – jegyezte meg Ron elismerően. - Aztán érkeztek Voldemort dédelgetett ölebei. Malfoynál volt egy zsupszkulcs. Egy régi cikesz, lemetszett szárnyakkal. Hülye állat, máshogy amúgy se szerezhette meg soha…

- A lényeget, Weasley! – figyelmeztette Piton szigorúan.

- Parvati bűbájt küldött rá, hogy eltérítse, mielőtt Potter hozzányúl. Ettől begőzöltek, és a torkunknak ugrottak. Míg párbajoztunk, Potter meglépett. Seamusék Malfoyt, Nottot és Parkinsont követve átkutatják Little Whinginget. Ha a halálfalócskák Potter nyomára akadnának, ők majd megvédik, és idehozzák…

* * *

Seamus gyűrött arccal, kimerültségtől égő szemekkel kopogtatott az igazgatói iroda ajtaján, aztán elkeseredetten számolt be róla, hogy Potter immár a Dursley-ház különleges védelmét élvezi.

-… semmiféle varázslat nem semlegesítheti – csóválta a fejét. – Malfoy és Nott kísérleteztek egy-két sötét átkokkal, de…

- Azokkal soha nem fogják áttörni. – Piton fáradtan masszírozta a halántékát. De az a gond, hogy mi se. Speciális pajzs, ami a szeretetmágián alapul.

- Beszélt nekünk róla – bólintott Seamus. – Mit tehetünk?

- Megvárhatjuk Potter tizenhetedik születésnapját. Ha csak nem sikerül valahogy kicsalogatnunk a házból… - Eltűnődött a saját felvetésén, de nem volt elég éber, hogy tovább csiszolja az ötletet. – Küldje Little Whingingbe Miss Patilt – a másikat -, Thomast, MacMillant, és Bonest! És szóljon Weasleynek – ha fel bírja kelteni -, hogy ha még mindig ragaszkodik hozzá, holnap reggel csatlakozhat a csapathoz.

Amint kattant a zár, jelezve Seamus távozását, Piton hátradőlt a székében, és elődje üresen árválkodó portréjához fordult. – Nem így akartad volna. De a módszereink eltérőek, és ez már az én felelősségem, az én háborúm, és az én Roxfortom – suttogta a legcsekélyebb büszkeség nélkül, a vászonra rakódott por alatt, kopottan ásító, vörös-arany drapériának.

* * *

Neville arra ébredt, hogy egy puha, meleg kéz gyengéden az arcát simogatja.

- Ginny – mormolta.

- Honnan tudtad? – kérdezte a lány suttogva, de nem hagyott fel az eddigi tevékenységével.

- A bőröd… és az illatod – elemezte a fiú továbbra is csukott szemmel, mosolyogva.

Ginny kissé elpirult. – Amanda féltékeny lenne, ha hallaná – jegyezte meg incselkedve.

- Épp ideje volna, hogy beletörődjön: a barátom vagy – az első, ha jól emlékszem -, és ezt nem hagyom elveszni, senki kedvéért.

Ginny mocorgott, hogy kényelmesebb testhelyzetet vehessen fel. – Elmeséled, mibe keveredtetek?

Neville tisztában vele, hogy nem szabadna, hogy Piton végigátkozza a Roxforton, aztán kilógatja a csillagvizsgáló-toronyból, ha ezt elkotyogja, de ha Ginny kért tőle valamit, nem bírt nemet mondani. Ezért imádta annyira, mint testvért és barátot, és ezért nem tudta elképzelni, hogy valaha többek legyenek. Túlságosan ki lett volna szolgáltatva a lánynak.

Mikor hosszú percek teltek el, és Ginny még mindig nem szólt semmit, Neville kezdett ideges lenni. - Ginny?

- Hülye vagy, tudod? Akárcsak a barátnőd, a bátyám, Piton… - fakadt ki. – Nem elég, ha aurorként az életeddel játszhatsz? Feltétlenül muszáj most belevágni? – Mélyeket lélegzett, hogy lenyugtassa magát. – Szóval, szerinted Potter otthon rejtőzik?

Neville fejmozdulatát – bár Ginny a sötétben nem látta túl jól – bólintásként is lehetett értelmezni.

- Sárkányvér az igazgatói iroda jelszava? – szegezte a fiúnak a kérdést, furcsán komoly arccal.

- Éjjel egy óra van, Ginny.

- Vagyis igen – nyugtázta a lány. Lecsusszant az ágyról, és határozott léptekkel az ajtó felé indult.

- Ginny! – Neville csak fojtott hangon mert utána kiabálni. Azt is eredménytelenül. Sajgó izmokkal hanyatlott vissza a párnára, hogy aztán kiadósat káromkodjon.

* * *

- MEGMONDTAM, HOGY NEM JÖHETSZ HAZA A TAVASZI SZÜNETBEN, DUDLEY! – visította Petunia a telefonba.

Harry morogva fordult a másik oldalára, és a fejére rántotta a takarót, hogy valahogy tompítsa a nagynénje rikácsolását. Tizenkét órán belül másodszor verte fel telefonbeszélgetés, de Petunia éles hangjára ébredni messze nem volt olyan üdítő, mint Zack tapintatos suttogására. Természetesen, a figyelmesség – ha a koloncról, vagyis Harryről volt szó – soha nem jellemezte a Dursley-családot, és a tegnapiak után még elképzelhetetlenebbé vált, hogy valaha ilyesmit tanúsítsanak felé. „A tegnapiak után…"

Harry olyan hirtelen ült fel, mintha dróton rántották volna. Akár egy marionett-bábút… Dudley-t egyszer, a negyedik vagy ötödik születésnapján elvitték egy előadásra, Piers és – kényszerből – Harry társaságában, mert Mrs. Figg, aki korábban vigyázni szokott rá, elköltözött, és… Harry szédült. A szeme előtt táncoló színes foltok, a lepedő melege csábították vissza az álomba, ahol csak ő van, az a réges-régi délután, a boldog remegés a gyomrában, ahol az ásítozó Dudley és az utálatos Piers vonásai belemosódnak a terem sötétjébe, és Petunia meg Vernon helyén egy vörös hajú nő és egy férfi ül (akinek Harry képzelete a fiú rakoncátlan fürtjeit kölcsönözte). Mindketten arctalanul…

Abba a fájdalmasan szép álomba, amiben nincs gardrób, Marcang, verések, mellőzöttség, magány, sem botokkal hadonászó, a semmiből előbukkanó őrültek…

Harry sóhajtva mászott ki a takaró alól, felmarkolta a hanyagul az egyik székre dobott, gyűrött törölközőt, majd a tőle telhető legnagyobb sebességgel a fürdőszoba felé indult.

Közben Petunia tirádája a végéhez közeledett. – NEM A TE DOLGOD – kiabálta a nő kifulladva.

Harry elbotorkált a célba vett ajtóig, és még félig csukott szemmel a kilincs után kezdett tapogatózni.

- VÁLASZT KÖVETELSZ?! – hápogott Petunia odalent a nappaliban. – MAGYARÁZAT KELL? – A nő erőt gyűjtött az utolsó riposzthoz. – MERT AZ ANYÁD VAGYOK, ÉS ÍGY DÖNTÖTTEM – azzal lecsapta a telefont.

Harry leroskadt a kád szélére, és a lábát csapkodta az összecsavart törölközővel. Korábban minden pénzt megért volna neki, ha végighallgathatja a nagynénje előbbi kifakadását, aminél csak Dudley erre adott reakciója volt gyönyörűbb ábrándkép: vöröslő, felfúvódott arc, a – Vernontól örökölt – lüktető ér… A legdurvább hiszti, amit az unokabátyja levágni képes… „Felemelő" látvány, fantasztikus elégtétel… De semmiség az előző nap eseményeinek tükrében.

A mosdókagylóhoz lépett, és megnyitotta a hideg vizes csapot. Rövid ideig figyelte, ahogy a jeges sugár a kezéről a lefolyóba csobog, aztán gyors mozdulattal az arcába locsolta a vizet. Kik lehettek azok a pszichopaták? És mit akartak éppen tőle? Megölni. A vörös hajú srác, az a Ron, ezt mondta. De miért? Minek nevezték? Horcrux? Mi lehet az? Miért hiszik annak? Kicsoda a Nagyúr? Mire kell ő neki? Görcsösen szorította a mosdókagyló széleit, és az orráról, álláról szakadatlanul hulló cseppeket nézte. Milyen erő az, amit birtokolnak? Mit tud Petunia?

* * *

Harry lement reggelizni, aztán ebédelni, vacsorázni… Élete legbékésebb napját töltötte el a Dursley-házban. Úgy tettek, mintha mi sem történt volna. Csak épp… Vernon beteget jelentett, Petunia bezárkózott a házba, ő pedig az étkezések közt fennmaradó időben a közelben ólálkodó alakokat bámulta az ablakból. Délelőtt alig néhányan voltak, többségük a második turnusból, de Harry egy-egy kutyát sétáltató, vagy a járdán bicikliző fiatalban felismerni vélte a másik csapat tagjait. Reggeli után befutott a vörös üstökű fiú is, és Harry szinte drukkolt azért, hogy valamelyikük átlépje azt a már általa is megállapított határvonalat, aminek a betartására mindkét fél kínosan ügyelt. Talán leszámolnának egymással, és a főnökeik, a Nagyúr meg az Igazgató – magában így hivatkozott rájuk (számára éppoly megfoghatatlanok voltak, mint a Nagy Testvér a könyvben, amit egyszer el kellett olvasnia Miss Carol órájára) - nem foglalkoznának többé vele és a Privet Drive-val…

Vernon kivételesen nem kötött minden apróságért Harrybe – a bűnügyi híreket böngészve nem küldött felé sokatmondó dohogással fűszerezett, sanda pillantásokat, mikor kihűlt a kávé, megmelegítette, ahelyett hogy őt ugráltatta volna -, mert bár dühösebb volt rá, mint azelőtt bármikor, ugyanolyan rettegve és értetlenül állt a hétköznapokat szétzúzó téboly előtt, ami azzal fenyegetett, hogy mindannyiukat bekebelezi.

Harry fél három körül lefolytatott egy meglehetősen zord hangvételű telefonbeszélgetést Zackkel, és végül ahelyett, hogy olyan dolgokat próbált volna elmagyarázni neki, amit ő maga se értett, töredelmes bevallotta, hogy igen, Milesszal találkozott előző nap, és igen, megfeledkezve Zack tanácsáról, tényleg bevette azt az újfajta szert, amit a fiú kínált, de már jól van, és milliószor megbánta. A súlyos kihágás pedig, sajnos, hasonló mértékű büntetést von maga után, így ne számítson rá, hogy a közeljövőben találkozhatnak.

Petunia hallgatott. Se a férjéhez, se Harryhez nem intézett több szót, mint amennyi a házban folyó élet zavartalan működtetéséhez feltétlenül szükséges volt. Dudley után a szupermarketből érkező kifutóra áldozta a legtöbb figyelmet.

Harry épp egy kis nassolnivalóért osont le a konyhába, hogy ne korgó gyomorral kelljen „őrködnie", mikor üvegcsörömpölés és egy eltéveszthetetlen sikoly törte meg a szinte már halotti csendet.

- Hagyja csak, Mrs. Dursley! – Az ismeretlen hang arra késztette Harryt, forduljon vissza, és próbálkozzon egy alkalmasabb időpontban, de a lábai fittyet hánytak a parancsnak. – Majd én kipakolom a maradékot.

- Igazán kedves, öhm…

- Josephine. Josephine Wilks.

A konyhában sürgölődő lány a szupermarketbeli dolgozók jellegzetes vörös-fehér egyenruháját viselte. Fekete haja kilógott a basebellsapka alól, és még lófarokba kötve is a háta közepéig ért. Csinos volt, életvidám (Harry érezte a belőle áradó kiapadhatatlan energiát) - ami kellemes változatosságot jelentett a házban uralkodó síri hangulat után -, de mégsem ezek a tulajdonságok fogták meg benne. Tudta, hogy soha nem látta a lányt se az üzletben – ahol az dolgozott -, se az utcán, se az iskolában, de akkor is… Hiába tűnt lehetetlennek… Ismerte. Vagy legalábbis ismerős volt neki.

-… Portsmouth-ból költöztünk ide. A cuccaim nagy része még a dobozokban van – fecsegett Josephine, miközben derékig eltűnt a hűtőajtó mögött. – Anya le is szidott miatta. – Elváltoztatott, dorgáló hangon folytatta: - „Berendezkedni nem volt időd, munkát keresni bezzeg igen." De mit csináljak? – vonta meg a vállát, mikor kipirult arccal felegyenesedett. – Nyáron meglesz a jogosítványom. – Harry az ajtókeretnek dőlve hallgatta, és irigykedve grimaszolt, mikor a lány idáig jutott a beszámolóban. Őt persze, nem engedték tanfolyamra járni. - Az meg mit ér autó nélkül? Venni akarok egyet, ezért egyetlen napot se vesztegethetek el, különben nem gyűlik össze időben a pénz.

Petunia a csaphoz ment, hogy kiöblítse a zsebkendőt, amivel mostanáig borogatta a tenyerét. – Dicséretes ez a szorgalom. Nagy adomány, kár hogy a mi Har… - A szeme sarkából észrevette az unokaöccsét. – Kár, hogy olyan kevés korodbeli rendelkezik vele. Hasznodra válna Harry, ha Josephine-hez hasonló fiatalokkal barátkoznál. Tanulhatnál tőle egy s mást… - A megjegyzés vigyort csalt Harry arcára. - Segítőkészséget, például. Egy pillanatig sem habozott, mikor az az átkozott üveg felsértette a kezemet. Ellenben az úgynevezett _haverjaidtól_ jó, ha röhögésre telt volna.

Josephine együttérző pillantást vetett Harryre Petunia háta mögött, és halvány mosollyal a fejét csóválta. – Nekem lassan indulnom kell. – Intett Harrynek, és elköszönt a csalódott – konstatálta a fiú döbbenten - Petuniától.

* * *

Harry ugyanolyan pózban ücsörgött az ágyán, mint előző éjjel, és azon morfondírozott, vajon meddig húzhatják így, bezárkózva. Ha a „pajzsokon" kívülre merészkednek, az ellenség karjaiba gyalogolnak. Petunia és Vernon talán nem, de ő biztosan. Weasley és Malfoy úgy fognak marakodni rajta, mint kutyák a koncon, aztán a Nagyúr vagy az Igazgató elé citálják. (Szinte szórakoztató volt egy-egy képregényhős klasszikus öltözékében, hatalmas N illetve I betűvel a mellkasukon elképzelni őket. Szinte. Csakhogy ez a játék az ő bőrére ment.)

A másik, cseppet sem vonzóbb eshetőség, hogy idebent maradnak, szép csendben egymás idegire mennek, miközben Vernont kirúgják, Dudley hazatér a Smeltingsből, és semmiféle érv nem győzi majd meg, hogy ne tegye ki a lábát a biztonságos körzetből… „Begolyózunk mind a négyen" – jósolta csüggedten.

Petunia oldalazott be a résnyire nyitva hagyott ajtón. A sarokba halmozott kacatok – koszos ruhák, szétszakadt tankönyvek – láttán magasra szaladt a szemöldöke felháborodásában, de összeszorította a száját, és kommentár nélkül hagyta a tapasztalt szörnyűséget.

A magával hozott bögrét átnyújtotta a csodálkozó unokaöccsének, majd az ölébe fektette összekulcsolt kezeit.

Harry beleszagolt a gőzölgő folyadékba - ami a bögre vastag anyagán keresztül is kellemesen melegítette a tenyerét -, és nehezen bírta megállni, hogy el ne fintorodjon. Nem szerette a kakaót. Persze, nem lepte meg, hogy Petunia ezt nem tudja. Igyekezett elterelni a nagynénje figyelmét arról, hogy még bele se kóstolt az italba. – Megint arról lesz szó, hogy még egy vadidegen lány is, mennyivel különb a barátaimnál?

Petunia ingerülten intette csendre. (Harryt általában nem befolyásolta ez a gesztus, de most visszafogta magát. „Egymásra vagyunk utalva." Korai lett volna a másik idegeire menős részt rögtön a második estén elkezdeni.)

Petunia kihúzta magát. - Beszéljünk a szüleidről!

- Óh, kérlek! – Harry törökülésbe helyezkedett. (Így a bögrét is távolabb tarthatta magától, bár az édes illat továbbra is ingerelte.) – Hányszor dörgölöd még az orrom alá, hogy az apám egy hitvány senki volt, egy naplopó, aki a családját se tudta eltartani, csak arra volt képes, hogy leigya magát, és részegen lehajtson az útról, az anyám meg…

- ELÉG! – rivallt rá Petunia. – Ez mind… hazugság.

Csak így, egyszerűen. Harry hitt benne – vagyis hinni akarta -, hogy Dursleyék becsapják, félrevezetik, hogy ezzel is kínozzák, de nem akadt senki más, akinek az elbeszélésére támaszkodhatott volna.

Most pedig, Petunia elintézte ennyivel. Ilyen magától értetődően. Harry ordítani szeretett volna, megütni a nagynénjét - éppúgy, mint korábban, ha az asszony a szüleit gyalázta -, visszafizetni valamennyit abból, amit az évek alatt lassan adagolt méreg okozott… Ehelyett jeges nyugalommal, mozdulatlanul meredt Petuniára.

„Mint egy kígyó…" A nő megköszörülte a torkát, aztán mély levegőt vett, és kibökte: - Az anyád és az apád boszorkány és varázsló voltak.


	3. Ellopott életek

3. fejezet: Ellopott életek

Harry dermedten ült, Petuniát bámulva. Még csak nem is pislogott. Végtelennek tetsző másodpercek múltak el, aztán minden átmenet nélkül, a fiúból kirobbant nevetés. Gúnyos, örömtelen, ugató kacagás volt. Sértette az asszony fülét.

- Mit képzelsz? – kérdezte a fiú néhány perccel később, hamis vidámsággal. – Nem gyaláztad meg elégszer az emléküket? – Ezúttal határozottan támadó és keserű volt a hangja. – Még Dudley is tudja, hogy varázslat nem létezik.

- Egyszer az életben gondolkozz, Harry! – csattant fel Petunia. – A saját szemeddel láttad, hogy azok ott kint – a fejével az utcára nyíló ablak felé intett -, mire képesek. Szerinted van rá racionális magyarázat?

Harry közönyösen rántotta meg a vállát. – Fogalmam sincs, de nem fogsz bolondot csinálni belőlem. Korán kinőttem a tündérmesékből. Gondoskodtatok róla.

A nő idegesen mozdulattal simított végig a haján. – Nem alkalmas az idő, hogy erről vitatkozzunk.

- Vitatkozzunk? – visszhangozta Harry. – Ugyan. Nincs is miről. Amit mondtam az… hogy is volt? Axióma.

Petunia biccentett, a szája szegletében csúfondáros mosoly bujkált. – Úgy tűnik, néha azért fellapoztál egy-egy tankönyvet. Meglepő. – Most hogy újra a kezében érezte az irányítást, nem engedte az unokaöccsét visszavágni. – Állítólag tönkretettük a gyerekkorodat…

- Ne szerénykedj! – fintorgott Harry. – Soha nem állt jól. – Pillanatnyi hallgatás után hozzátette: - És valóban úgy volt.

- Felneveltünk.

- Az állatokat is felnevelik – felelte a fiú csendesen -, és némelyikükkel többet foglalkoznak, mint ti velem.

Petuniára a legcsekélyebb hatást sem gyakorolták ezek a szavak. Éppolyan hidegen méregette Harryt, mint a „beszélgetésük" elején. – Értsem úgy, hogy nem vagy kíváncsi arra, amit meg akarok osztani veled?

- Az igazság érdekel – jelentette ki a másik. – Az ostoba maszlagot megtarthatod. – Szórakozottan kavargatta a kakaót, és figyelte az általa keltett örvény lassú elcsitulását. – Soha nem hittem volna, hogy akár cseppnyi fantázia is szorult beléd. Fura.

- Az igazság… - ismételte Petunia megvetően. – Az igazság az, hogy a nővérem tizenegy éves korában kapott egy levelet. Zöld tintával írták valami ósdi papírra, és egy hóbagoly hozta. Édes Istenem, egy bagoly… - Hisztérikusan rázta meg a fejét. – Az a világ… magába szippantotta. Napról-napra… Éreztem rajta… Jobban kötődött hozzájuk, mint a tulajdon családjához.

- Vagyis mint hozzád – szúrta közbe Harry vádlón.

- Te… - sziszegte Petunia. – Nem… Hallgass! Elképzelésed sincs róla…

- És miért nincs? – Közelebb hajolt. A bögre tartalma a szőnyegre loccsant.

Petunia a gyorsan terjedő foltot nézte. - Természetes, hogy Közülük választott férjet – hadarta indulatosan. – Egyik nyáron még a pokolba kívánta az apádat. Ha a szüleink az iskoláról kérdezték, előbb-utóbb James Potter szidalmazásánál lyukadt ki… Aztán, váratlanul ő lett a mindene… Gyomorforgató volt, ahogy a leveleiben ajnározta. Ki tudja, mi változott. Lehet, hogy az apád _elvarázsolta_. – A szemeiben beteges káröröm fénylett.

Harry testét emésztő harag tartotta görcsben. „Kizárt, hogy egy ilyen kapcsolatból kellett születnem." - Szerették egymást – szűrte a fogai között.

- Felőlem. - Petunia összeszedte magát, és ismét ura volt a gesztusainak. – A lényeg, hogy mind Lily, mind James ahhoz a népséghez tartozott. Hát nem felemelő, hogy a dicsőséges mágustársadalom, a világ, amiért úgy rajongtak, most a te halálodat kívánja? A testvérem és Potter vére kevés volt nekik. Most te is az életedet adhatod értük, ahogy a szüleid tették.

- Tehát nem autóbaleset volt – sóhajtott Harry. Hátradőlt annyira, hogy elérje az éjjeliszekrényt, és lerakhassa a poharat.

- Persze, hogy nem – fakadt ki a nagynénje türelmetlenül. – Miért? Láttál valaha olyan sérülést – a fiú homlokára bökött – a sajátodon kívül?

Harry zavartan érintette meg a villám alakú heget, és mielőtt elhúzta onnan a kezét, előresöpört pár hajtincset.

- A bőr nem így szakad fel – magyarázta közben a nő. - Nem ennyire szabályosan.

- Mi történt velük? – suttogta Harry, a térdeit bámulva.

Petunia mély levegőt vett. - Megölték őket. Ne is faggass arról, ki és miért! Bár, ha a véleményem kérdezed, egy hozzájuk hasonló hibbant…

- De nem kérdezem – szakította félbe Harry durván. – Mit tudsz még? – A szemeiben mohó, vágyakozó tűz lobogott. (Az a fajta, amit Petunia éveken át igyekezett elfojtani, de szándékával ellentétben minden egyes hazugsággal tovább táplálta.)

- Egyik reggel – ha jól emlékszem, november másodikán -, épp a tejért mentem ki. Te a küszöbön feküdtél, takarókba bugyolálva, reszketve a hidegtől.

Harry felhorkant. - Azt ne mondd, hogy megsajnáltál!

- Nem szokásom valótlant állítani. - Lehajtotta a fejét, így nem vette észre a fiú arcán szétterülő grimaszt. – Megijedtem. Egy kisbaba az _én_ ajtóm előtt!

- Ha a szomszédok megneszelik… - motyogta Harry.

- Egy vadidegen gyerek – sopánkodott tovább Petunia, talán éppen úgy, mint azon a tizenhat évvel korábbi napon. – Csavargók, bűnözők, drogosok kölyke… Soha nem jártunk nálatok, és a szüleid se látogattak meg minket. Nem ismertelek volna fel, hacsak a szemeid… De ott volt az a boríték, amit a markodban szorongattál. Az átkozott smaragdszínű tinta…

Harry szíve megdobbant. – Megvan még?

- Dehogy. Mit képzelsz? Elégettem, amint elolvastam. Abból értesültem a védőbűbájokról. „Ha a házába fogadja, az otthona a legmagasabb szintű mágikus védelmet élvezi majd a fiú nagykorúvá válásáig" – idézte.

- Tehát amíg betöltöm a tizennyolcat – bólintott Harry.

- Tizenhetet. – A nagynénje megvonta a vállát. – Lily folyton ezzel kérkedett.

- Nem értem – mondta Harry lassan. – Ha ők… - Megkísérelt több erőt csepegtetni a hangjába. - Apa varázsló volt, anya boszorkány. Akkor nekem, hogyhogy nincs ilyen hatalmam?

Petunia már indulni készült, de a „hatalom" szóra megborzongott, aztán visszaereszkedett a székre. – Varázstalan emberek frigyéből is származhat boszorkány, ahogy Lily példája mutatja. Feltételezem, ugyanez működik fordítva is.

Harry hanyatt feküdt az ágyon. – Remek! Mégis rám sütheted, hogy selejtes vagyok.

Petunia megállt, és a résnyire nyitott ajtónak támasztotta a homlokát. Dudley szobáján át, sápatag lámpafény szűrődött be a folyosóról. – Régen… csináltál különös dolgokat. – Harry oldalra döntötte a fejét, és a tekintetét a nagynénje vézna sziluettjére szegezte. – Lenyírtam a hajad, de másnapra visszanőtt… Egyetlen éjszaka alatt. Az iskolában csapatnyi gyerek üldözött, te meg valahogy a tetőn kötöttél ki.

Harry sikertelenül próbálta előhívni ezeket a képeket. Túl mélyre temetődtek: hat év boldogabb, élénkebb élményei alá.

- Talán… idővel kiveszett belőled – folytatta Petunia. – Vagy egyszerűen csak… a Roxforthoz nem volt elég.

* * *

„A Roxforthoz nem volt elég." Harry feltételezte, hogy ez az iskola neve lehet. Azé, ahonnan az anyjának a levelet küldték. A smaragdszínű tintával írt levelet, amit ő, úgy látszik, nem érdemelt meg. 

Lily és James Potter… Vajon csalódottak lennének? Szeretnék, elfogadnák varázstalanul is? Képzeletben mindig nemes tulajdonságokat adományozott a szüleinek. A fantázia-anya és apa nem taszította volna el emiatt. „Mágia nélkül is lehet valaki értékes ember." (Még ha Vernon és Petunia tizenhat éve bizonygatták is, hogy ő véletlenül se az.) De vajon így látják ezt a varázslók világában is? Megeshet, hogy ezért üldözik? Hogy a feladatuk kiirtani az olyanokat, mint ő? Ezt jelentené a horcrux? Szégyenfolt? Korcs, ahogy idehaza is hívták?

Boszorkányok és varázslók… Valóban ennyire elvetemültek lennének? Kizárt. Az általánosítás a szüleit is bemocskolná. Különben is… Aki Dursleyék küszöbén hagyta, védeni akarta…

Varázshasználók… Ha találkozhatna párukkal – a változatosság kedvéért a kevésbé vérszomjas fajtából – többet is kideríthetne a családjáról. Felkutathatná a régi iskolatársakat, barátokat, esetleg a rokonait vagy a keresztszüleit. Mindazokat, akiknek a létét annyira hiányolta. Talán néhányuk – sose lehet tudni – őriz képeket a szüleiről. A Dursley-házban volt egy fotó - az egyetlen, ami az anyját is ábrázolta -, ami Harry hétéves koráig a kandallópárkányon állt. (Petunia elrakta, miután feltűnt neki, hogy az unokaöccse milyen gyakran ragad ott, a vadonatúj szőnyegen ácsorogva, és figyeli elmélázva a tapsikoló, másfél éves kislányt.)

Mágia… Mit adott volna cserébe a Roxfortért? Dursleykét? Hezitálás nélkül. A veréseket, a megalázást? Még jó. A barátait, a Jessicával töltött hónapokat… Soha.

A hasára gördült, és az utcai lámpák elmaszatolódó fénykörét nézte. A varázslat csábító volt, mindannak az ígérete, amihez ösvényt nyithatott volna, részegítő… De amire ő a leginkább vágyott, azt – ösztönösen tudta - nem adhatta vissza. Akkor minek az egész?

* * *

Mint egy eszelős rohant végig az utolsó folyosón. Ugyanazt a lázas örömet érezte, amit aznap mikor az első, „már nem baráti" találkozójára készült Hermionéval. A gyengélkedő ajtajához érve a lendület, ami addig szinte repítette, megtört. 

Elsimította a talár gyűrődéseit – akadt bőven, mivel már előző este is ezt a „göncöt" viselte, de mikor Seamus üzent, hogy Hermione magához tért, nem pazarolta az időt friss ruha elővételére -, majd jókedvűen lépett be a gyengélkedőre.

- Ron! – A lány arca felragyogott, a megszólított pedig csodálattal nyugtázta, Hermione milyen gyönyörű így. Úgy döntött ezt mindenképpen közli vele is, amint megszabadultak a betegágy köré sereglett látogatóktól.

„Merlinre! Alig jut miattuk levegőhöz." Ron indult, hogy mihamarabb intézkedjen. - Hermione, úgy örülök, hogy… Miért fekete Ginny haja? – Megtorpant, a hangja pedig magasra szökött. - És mi ez a maskara rajtad? – A második kérdést már a húgához intézte.

A többiek – Neville, Amanda, Padma, Parvati és Justin - kissé hátrébb húzódtak, míg Ginny elszántan nézett farkasszemet a bátyjával. Ron eltátotta a száját megrökönyödésében, mikor alaposabban szemügyre vette a lányt, és rájött, hol látta korábban.

- Te voltál az! Ma délután. Te…

- Igen, én – vont vállat Ginny. – Szóltunk volna a tervről, de kora reggel Little Whingingbe mentél, így nem állt módunkban…

- Miféle tervről? – Ron levegő után kapkodott felháborodásában. Hevesen gesztikulált, az arca a hajához hasonló égővörösre gyúlt. – És mit jelentsen a többes szám? Ti is tudtatok róla? – Fenyegetően hordozta körbe a tekintetét a megszeppent társaságon.

- Ron, nyugi! – Hermione megfogta a fiú kezét, és gyengéden, nyugtatóan simogatni kezdte. – Ginny nekünk is csak az imént mesélte.

Ron fújtatva meredt a húgára, de Hermione érintése apránként megtette a kellő hatást. Lehuppant az ágyra, a lány pedig tapasztalva a belőle áradó feszültséget, közelebb bújt hozzá.

Neville megköszörülte a torkát. - Mielőtt még eszedbe jutna megkérdezni – állta Ron tekintetét – Ginny tőlem hallott Potterről.

Hermione – az állapotához képest meglehetősen erős – ölelése megakadályozta a fiút abban, hogy másikra vesse magát. Ron így kénytelen volt megelégedni annyival, hogy perzselő, utálkozó pillantással fixírozza Neville-t, miközben felelősségre vonja. - És azt is te javasoltad neki, hogy keresse fel a srácot? – A kérdezett tagadóan ingatta a fejét. - Tulajdonképpen mi a ti nagyszerű_tervetek_?

Ginny dacosan fonta össze a karját. – Beavatlak, ha lehiggadtál.

- Az a dolgom, hogy vigyázzak rád – közölte Ron indulatosan. – Követelem, hogy… Eressz, Hemione! – A lány mostanra szabályosan a nyakába csimpaszkodott, hogy valahogy ülő helyzetben tartsa. – Miért kellett belekeveredned?

Ginny komótosan feltápászkodott az ágyról, és a kitűzőjét igazgatva válaszolt. – Ki kell hozni Pottert a Privet Drive 4-ből, igaz? Nos, ha naphosszat ott szobroztok, az nem lendíti előre az ügyet – mondta félvállról. – Én máris jobb eredményt könyvelhetek el.

- Ha anya megtudja… - fenyegetőzött Ron.

Ginny máskor lágy tekintetében pusztító harag izzott. – Ne viselkedj úgy, mint egy hisztis taknyos! Beááárullak, Ginny – nyafogta. – Nem tilthatsz meg nekem semmit. Ha mindenáron a hős védelmezőt akarod játszani, válassz más partnert hozzá!

- Fiatal vagy.

A lány rövid, gúnyos kacajt hallatott. – Alig több, mint egy év van köztük – emlékeztette a bátyját. – Ugyanazt a képzést kapom, mint ti, és nem érdekel, _engedélyezed-e_, nem lépek vissza.

Ron lerázta magáról Hermione karját. – Elmegyek Pitonhoz, ő majd…

- „Beleveri" abba az ostoba fejedbe, hogy cselekednünk kell – kiabálta Ginny. – Potter meggyilkolását nem halogathatjuk a végtelenségig, és ez az egyetlen mód rá, hogy elfogjuk.

Ron minden dühét belesűrítette az ajtó bevágásába. A kőszörnyig rohant, durván félrelökve, aki az útjába merészelt állni. „Lesz néhány keresetlen szavam az igazgatóhoz."

* * *

Piton sóhajtva kiáltott szabadot, mikor Ronald Weasley dörömbölni kezdett az irodája ajtaján. A fiú szokásosnál jóval hamarabb ért fel, ami jelen esetben azt jelentette, a fülébe jutott, milyen feladatot vállalt a húga. 

- Hogy küldhette oda? – Ron az asztalhoz csörtetett, és mérgében rávágott az évszázados mahagóni lapra.

- Miss Weasley ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy mehessen. – Piton hűvös, éjfekete tekintete a fiú lángoló, kék szemeibe fúródott. - Ha nem adok engedélyt, a kicsapatás kockázatával is számolva, a saját szakállára, segítség nélkül fog bele.

- Szép kis segítség! – dohogott Ron. – Mi nem is számítunk a jövetelére, maga meg itt ül, bezárkózva, bizton… - Valami megvillant a sötét pillantás mélyén, és visszavonulásra késztette a tajtékzó fiút. – Elnézést, professzor.

- Jól sejtem, hogy épp gyávasággal akart vádolni? – érdeklődött az igazgató, de a hangjából – Ron óriási megkönnyebbülésére – hiányzott a neheztelés.

- Túl rég ismerem ahhoz, hogy ilyesmire vetemedjek – válaszolta őszintén.

Piton elégedetten bólintott. – Foglaljon helyet, Mr. Weasley!

Ron befészkelte magát, az egyik fotelba. A bőr hideg volt, idő szükségeltetett, hogy átvegye az emberi test hőjét. - A cél, hogy Pottert kicsalogassuk a házból. – Igyekezett összeterelni a gondolatait. - Mi Ginny szerepe?

- A fiú bizalmába kell férkőznie – közölte Piton magától értetődően.

- Micsoda?! – Ron félig felemelkedett a fotelből, és az ökleit az asztalra támasztva, közelebb hajolt Pitonhoz. – Arra utasította a húgomat, hogy _csábítsa el_ azt a kölyköt?

Piton nyugalma már csak illékony álarc volt. Ron általában megérezte a veszélyt, amit a mögötte fortyogó indulatok hordoztak, így képes volt kivédeni is, ezúttal azonban kifejezetten harapós kedvében volt, és úgy határozott, egy kiadós vita csak használhat a kedélyének.

- Természetesen nem. Miss Weasley ötlete volt. Megjegyzem, briliáns ugyanakkor egyszerű megoldás, nagy valószínűséggel az egyedüli járható út. Ami pedig a csábítás részt illeti… Elkerülhetetlen, hogy a húga közeledése kiváltson bizonyos érzelmeket Potterből. Csak remélhetjük, hogy ezek elég intenzívek lesznek ahhoz, hogy a védőpajzsokon kívülre hozzák őt.

- Nem kezelheti úgy Ginnyt, mint valami közönséges…

Piton felpattant. A vonásai felbőszült ragadozót idéztek. - Háború van, Ron. Azt hittem, nincs, aki ezt nálad jobban megértené.

Ron mintha összezsugorodott volna a szavak súlya alatt. Háború, persze… Piton szájából valahogy mindig sokkal valóságosabbnak hangzott. A tébolyult játszma, ami a horcruxokért folyt, a Malfoy-bagázs elleni csatározások… Ilyenkor lehámlottak róluk az adrenalin és a győzelmi mámor festette árnyalatok. Kényszerből fakadó dicsőség volt mind. Múló és esetleges.

Ami ennél is jobban zavarta a fiút az két másik szó volt: a „Ron" valamint a „nálad". A keresztnév és a tegezés volt a leghatásosabb fegyver, amit Piton a diákjaival szemben alkalmazhatott. Egyebek mellett düh, türelmetlenség, szánalom és leheletnyi féltés elegyedett benne. Kitűnő prezentáció, olyan érzelmek sora, amiket senki nem akart felszínre hozni az igazgatóban.

- Így is van – vágta rá Ron sértetten. - De az egész – számomra legalábbis - arról szól, hogy megvédjük, akiket szeretünk. _Én_ ezért küzdök, de Ginny… Miért sodorná veszélybe magát?

- Ugyanaz vezérli, ami téged. És burkoltan… a bosszú. Ha harcolni akar, szíve joga. Nincs erő vagy fenyegetés, ami ebben meggátolhatná. Tapasztaltam.

Ron elkeseredetten túrt a hajába. - Nincs oka…

- Pontosan ugyanannyi oka van rá, mint neked. – Piton megkerülte a fotelt, amiben Ron gubbasztott, és dühödt járkálásba kezdett.

A fiú a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Bill és Tonks esküvője. A Weasley-család életének legfényesebb napja… Legalábbis annak indult. Ginny azt mondta, csak benyomásokat őrzött meg arról a délutánról, de Ron emlékei élesek voltak.

Hermionéval akkor jelentek meg először egy párként. A lány álomszép volt. Simán lepipálta a menyasszonyt is – ahogy Ron akkor fogalmazott. Meglógtak a munka elől, amit Mrs. Weasley a legkisebb fiára akart sózni, és a vendégek számára kihelyezett székeken kuporogtak. Hermione a bókot hallva elpirult és nevetett. Gyerekek voltak. Réges-rég. Egy elveszített életben.

Ron feloldotta a mentális falat, ami évek óta óvta a lelkébe ivódott rémségtől. Ezúttal nemcsak látta a szeme előtt pergő képsorokat, hanem érezte is… Verőfényes júniusi nap volt, tökéletesebbet kívánni se lehetett. Akárki találta is ki, hogy épp akkor rendezzék a szertartást, elcsípte azon ritka pillanatok egyikét, amikor minden élőből ragyogás árad, egy békésebb, tisztább jövő ígérete, amikor az ember azzal a jóleső érzéssel köszönti a reggelt, hogy semmi baj nem érheti…

Nevetséges, naiv gondolat. Az a délután örökre kigyógyította Ront abból, hogy ilyen képzetekbe ringassa magát. A „film" felgyorsult, őrült, gyomorforgató kavalkádba olvadt, épp, mint_ akkor_… Sikolyok, hisztéria, árnyak, amik ellopják a boldogságot, füst, forróság, testek, amikben elbotlik, ahogy Hermionét ráncigálja az erdő felé… Az a kéz, az egyetlen biztos pont a világon… Halottak arcai, amik kitörölhetetlenül az elméjébe vésődtek. Tonks… Az ismeretlen boszorkány, az auror, akit életében addig csak egyszer látott, Bill… A varázsló, aki a Rend tagja volt… Fred, másnap a küszöbön ülve, üres tekintettel… És minden, ami azóta, amiatt történt.

Komoran nézett Pitonra, aki időközben visszatért az asztalhoz, és őt vizslatta. - Mi lesz a következő lépés?

- Várunk úgy… két-három napot, aztán megtámadjátok Ginnyt. – Ron döbbenten meresztette rá a szemét. Piton megrántotta a vállát. – Inkább ti tegyétek, mint Malfoy bandája. Nem kell elfajulnia…

- Egyikünk se okozna komoly…

-… de mindenképp hihető legyen – figyelmeztette az igazgató, semmibe véve a közbeszólást.

Ron lendületesen állt fel a fotelből. - Indulok vissza Little Winghingbe.

- Hogy is ne! – Piton belemártotta a pennát a tintatartóba, és miközben a fiúhoz beszélt, egy levél írásába fogott. Ron észrevette, hogy nem közönséges pergament használ, hanem olyat, aminek a sarkát a roxforti címer díszíti. „Szóval fontos." – Indul aludni, Weasley. Kipihenten lesz szükségem magára.

Ron fancsali képpel vette tudomásul a parancsot. Elbúcsúzott, majd sietve elhagyta az irodát.

* * *

- Franciaországba? Hát ez… klassz… Sajnos nem… Fertőző… Aha… Teljesen biztos… - Harry igyekezett hihető krákogást kicsikarni a torkából. – Szia David! Jó utat! – Elszontyolodva tette le a kagylót. 

Petunia néhány lépésnyire tőle, összefont karokkal várta a beszélgetés végét.

- Ő fizeti a hívást – közölte Harry fásultan, és indult volna az emelet felé, mikor velőtrázó sikoly tépte szét a délután bágyadt némaságát.

Petuniával egy időben ért az utcára néző ablakhoz. (A nagynénje meglepően gyorsan mozgott, ha az aktuális Privet Drive-i pletykák begyűjtése volt a cél.) Nem messze a négyes számú háztól Jo viaskodott egy eltéveszthetetlen figurával. Úgy tűnt, nem bírja megemelni a lábát, és csak Weasley szorítása tartja talpon.

- Gyerünk! – drukkolt Harry, miközben tehetetlenségre kényszerítve figyelte a lány kétségbeesett kapálózását. Petunia sokatmondó pillantással sandított az unokaöccsére, majd a szemével továbbra is kinti eseményeket követve, az előszoba irányába araszolt.

Jo a fiú arcába karmolt, majd ellökte magát tőle, és a járdán kúszva próbált minél távolabbra menekülni. Weasley követni akarta, de a Dursley-ház körül feszülő, mágikus háló hátrahajította.

A védőpajzson túl megszűnt a Jo lábait bilincsbe fogó erő. A lány felpattant, és az ismerős ajtóhoz rohant, hogy zokogva az elé siető Petunia ölelésébe roskadjon. A nő lassan a padlóra eresztette az ernyedt testet, vigasztaló szavakat suttogva. Harry – elképedve a nagynénje gyengéd reakciójától, amit ez idáig csak Dudley élvezhetett – leguggolt melléjük.

Jo mindkét karját felhorzsolta, és leverte a térdeit. A sebekből vér csordogált a frissen – Harry úgy húsz perce végzett vele - felmosott járólapokra.

- Kísérd fel a fürdőszobába! – utasította Petunia az unokaöccsét.

Harry óvatosan átkarolta Jót, és felsegítette. A lány a vállára döntötte a fejét.

- Mi lesz vele?

- Természetesen itt marad – vágta rá Petunia mogorván.

A kijelentése egyáltalán nem hatott magától értetődőnek, de Harry vita helyett inkább a „vendégükkel" foglakozott.


	4. A préda

4. fejezet: A préda

- Jobban vagy? – kérdezte aggodalmasan Harry, miközben erővel tartotta Jo reszkető karját a jeges vízsugár alatt.

- Mégis mit gondolsz? – fakadt ki a lány, akinek láthatóan komoly erőfeszítést jelentett szabályosan lélegezni. – Én… - Mivel a tenyere koszos volt, az öklével próbálta letörölni a könnyeit. – Mit akarhattak tőlem? És főleg fényes nappal?

Harry tanácstalanul vonogatta a vállát. Mennyit mondhat el Jónak? A körülményekre való tekintettel kénytelen lesz mindenbe beavatni. „Mindenbe!" – Harry magában megvetően ciccegett. Vajon mit szól majd a lány, ha ecseteli neki, hogyan telnek mostanság a napjaik? „A reakciója nyilván hasonló lesz, mint Zacké. Egy megtévedt tinédzser képzelgései. Varázslóktól hemzsegő, hagymázas őrület. Micsoda badarság!"

- Harry! – sikoltotta Jo, és megrázta a karját, hogy kiszabadítsa a fiú szorításából. – Teljesen elgémberedtek az ujjaim.

- Jó, add a másik kezed! – válaszolta a fiú álmatagon.

A lány durcásan fújt egyet, és azt motyogta, hogy ő már nem gyerek, és nincs szüksége ápolgatásra, de azért engedelmeskedett.

Harry fel se fogta, mit csinál. Továbbra is az előttük álló, nyomasztónak – de főként nevetségesnek - ígérkező beszélgetésen töprengett. Hogyan magyarázza el Jónak, hogy meghatározhatatlan időre hozzájuk kell költöznie? És mi lesz a lány szüleivel? Nem törődnének bele, hogy Jo egy vadidegen családnál „akarja" tölteni a tavaszi szünetet. Idejönnek, patáliát csapnak… magukra uszítják Malfoyt és Weasleyt. „Tényleg, miért támadta meg az az idióta Jót? Ha feltételezzük, hogy nem rendelkeznek behatóbb ismeretekkel a mi világunkról, elképzelhető, hogy azt hitték, fontos nekünk. Esetleg, hogy ő a… barátnőm."

Ez eszébe jutatta, hogy igazából mivel is kellene foglalkoznia. Jóra pillantott, aki türelmetlenül dobolt a mosdókagyló szélén. – Végeztünk, doktor úr? – érdeklődött ingerülten. – Mert ha igen, panaszt emelnék. Az ellátás, amiben részesített, korántsem minősül szakszerűnek – mondta komolyan.

- Nem meglepő. – Harry hálás volt, amiért a lány nem kezdett újra faggatózni, és örömmel ment bele a játékba. – Tudja, kisasszony – bizalmasan közelebb hajolt, mintha nagy titkot készülne megosztani a lánnyal -, sarlatán vagyok. Nyomorult, aljas csaló. Nem praktizálhatnék, de elég leleményesen vezetem félre az embereket, így nem kell lebukástól tartanom.

Jo gonosz vigyorral bámult rá. – Leleményes, mi? Abban reménykedik, ilyen pocsék bánásmód után, engedem, hogy folyatassa a becstelen üzelmeit?

Harry bánatosan horgasztotta le a fejét. – Azt gondoltam, megkönyörül rajtam.

- Ó! – A lány vigasztalóan érintette meg a vállát. – Mire alapozva ringatta magát ilyen hiú ábrándba?

- Vonzó külső, megnyerő modor… - felelte Harry félszeg mosollyal.

- De vannak egyéb, fontosabb tulajdonságok – oktatta ki Jo. - A szerénység például. Azt különösen sokra értékelem.

Harry önérzetesen húzta ki magát. - Nem tagadom le, amim van, de nem is kérkedek olyasmivel, ami hiányzik. A többi képmutatás.

- Amid van? – Jo kétkedőn vonta fel a szemöldökét. - Hát… - Tűnődve mustrálta a fürdőkád peremén ücsörgő fiút. – Talán – ítélkezett végül. – Egész tűrhető.

Harry vidáman biccentett a lány szavait hallva. - Legyezgeti ugyan a hiúságom, hogy elismered, de nem erre céloztam.

Jo zavartan fordult el tőle, és a vizes törölközőt sodorgatta. (Petunia leszidta volna érte.) Harry arca változatlanul derűs maradt, de a felszín alatt… Megborzongott. Fájdalom, magány, belenyugvás… Egyikre sem volt kíváncsi, de ha a fiúra rátört a beszélhetnék, nem akadályozhatta meg, hogy rázúdítsa a keserűségét.

Harry érzékelte a másik hirtelen zárkózottságát, és letett arról, hogy bővebb magyarázattal szolgáljon. Egyébként se tartotta okos ötletnek az ő szomorú históriájával terhelni Jót a rájuk váró, kínos csevej előtt.

- Ha megmosakodtál, gyere le uzsonnázni! – Lendületesen felpattant, és mire a lány ránézett, a keze már a kilincsen volt. – Petunia biztos összedobott valamit. Vernon és az én kedvemért nem, de ha vendég érkezik, fokozottan kitesz magáért. A szendvicsek mellé pedig szolgálhatok egy… - az ajkát harapdálva kereste a megfelelő jelzőt - hm… páratlan történettel.

* * *

Ginny a fürdőszoba padlóján kuporgott. Odalent várták, hogy remegve – ahogy Mrs. Dursleyt ismerte -, hisztérikus kis nevetésekkel tarkítva előadják neki a taláros gyilkosok meséjét. Nem akart mozdulni. Didergett a csempe hidegétől, de a kellemetlen inger ezúttal jólesett.

Ron beletörődött, hogy a felesleges finomkodás a terv sikerét kockáztatná, és hajlandó volt részt venni a Potternek szóló előadásban, sőt, ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ő legyen az, aki „Jóra" támad. „És nem kímélt… - dörzsölgette Ginny a sebek körüli kipirosodott bőrt. – Hála az égnek!"

„Potter komoly fenyegetést jelent" – idézte fel magában Neville szavait. A barátjának minden kétséget kizáróan igaza volt. „Ez a fiú veszélyes, bár nem a horcrux mivolta miatt." Ginny a térdére támasztotta az állát, és a csempe mintázatát kezdte tanulmányozni. „Az már Piton meg a bátyámék problémája." Ő egészen más okból aggódott. Harry – anélkül, hogy tudatában lett volna – súlyos találatot „vitt be" azzal a homályos megjegyzéssel.

Nem akarta megismerni a fiút, nem akart emberként tekinteni rá. Szeretett volna – Ronhoz hasonlóan – közömbös maradni, de erre minden esélyt elszalasztott azzal, hogy átlépte a Dursley-ház küszöbét. Attól fogva, hogy Piton, órákig húzódó vita után rábólintott a javaslatára, nem volt választása. „Potter bizalmába kell férkőznöm, ami kivitelezhetetlen úgy, hogy nem hallgatom meg. Siránkozni szottyant kedve? – Az ajkán ideges mosoly játszott. – Legközelebb állok elébe."

Hátrahajtotta a fejét, egészen a kád széléig, aztán mélyet sóhajtott. Tudta, hogy hiába is irtózik a lehetőségtől, elkerülhetetlen, hogy valamennyire megkedvelje Harryt. „Talán, ha igazán rossz természete lenne. Ha arrogáns volna, durva, kegyetlen… Mindegy, mert valószínűleg úgysem az. Mit érzek majd, ha – vagyis _amikor_ – megölik? - Igyekezett visszapislogni a könnyeit. – Rosszabb, amit én művelek" – döntötte el.

Néhány perc múlva ráérősen feltápászkodott, és kisimította az egyenruha gyűrődéseit. „Mit meg nem adnék most egy kis jóstehetségért!" – ötlött fel benne.

* * *

Harry a lépcső legfelső fokáig jutott. A falnak dőlt, és meggyötört sóhajjal csúszott le a durva, kitaposott szőnyegre. Petunia évek óta mondogatta, hogy újat kellene venniük, de a javaslata Vernonnál süket fülekre talált. „Persze. Pénzkidobás, nézelődés, munka a lecserélésével. Még ha ez utóbbit rám is sózná, túl sok macera."

A válla felett futó pillantást vetett a fürdőszobaajtóra. „Micsoda lehetetlen, hülye helyzet." Ha más körülmények között ismeri meg Jót… „Maradjunk annyiban, nem az foglalkoztatna, hogyan értessem meg vele, hogy nem teheti ki a lábát a házból, mert egyből mágusok törnének az életére? És ha már itt tartunk… Én hogyan dolgozzam fel… ezt?"

David régebben többször is felajánlotta, hogy Harry beszélgessen el a szüleivel az otthoni gondjairól. „Meg úgy általában a mindennapjaidról – magyarázta egyik délután. – Suli, Dudley, haverok… - Beleharapott a frissen vásárolt hotdogba. – Egy kis lelkizés. Neked – az én jóvoltomból - abszolút ingyenes. A nagynénédéknek egy szava se lehet" – mondta nyámmogva. Harrynek azonban meggyőződése volt, hogy Vernonnak és Petuniának igenis akadt volna hozzáfűznivalója. Bár elsősorban nem ezért ódzkodott attól, hogy éljen a lehetőséggel. Egyszerűen csak… Nem akart panaszkodni, különösen a barátja anyjának vagy apjának nem. A mostani helyzetben pedig… A varázslóvilágot csak olyasvalaki előtt lett volna mersze szóba hozni, aki maga is tisztában van annak létezésével.

A jobbjával ingerülten dörzsölgette a másik, ökölbe szorított kezét. Ha továbbra is egy – a saját mércéje szerint legalábbis – normális tizenhat éves lehetne, jelenleg pusztán amiatt kéne aggódnia, Jo vajon mit válaszolna, ha elhívná valahová. „Akkor ilyesmikre gondolnék: miért is ne, hisz Jessicával hónapokkal ezelőtt szakítottunk, Jo pedig az egyik legcsinosabb lány Little Whingingben… és így tovább. Ehelyett?" Harry úgy meresztette a szemét, mintha égető álmosság ellen küzdene, és lemondóan csóválta a fejét.

Mozgásra lett figyelmes, és a következő pillanatban Jo huppant le mellé, halvány mosollyal. Harry viszonozta a gesztust, és újra szemügyre vette a sápadt lányt. „A ruhája elszakadt és bepiszkolódott az esésnél. Petunia nyilván rátukmál majd valami göncöt helyette. – Fájdalmas grimaszt vágott. - Hordhatja ő is Dudlus cuccait."

Jo elcsípte a reakciót. - Szalonképes vagyok? – tudakolta szomorúan.

- Hogyne. – Harry szerette volna valahogy felvidítani a lányt a hidegzuhany előtt. – Megfésülködtél. Ez messze több, mint amit én nyújthatok.

- Ugyan. – Jo beletúrt a fiú égnek álló hajába. – Nekem kifejezetten tetszik. Olyan… vad.

Harry felnevetett. Az elmúlt napokban először szívből jövően. – Ezt a nagynénémék előtt inkább ne említsd! – tanácsolta. – Nehezen viselnék, hogy valaki ezzel szóval jellemez. Még ha csak a frizurámra érti is.

Jo érdeklődve vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Nocsak! – vigyorodott el kajánul. – Pedig elsőre egész ártalmatlannak tűnsz. – Közelebb hajolt a fiúhoz. – Milyen vagy valójában, Harry Dursley?

- Potter – javította ki Harry rezzenéstelen arccal. – Szánj egy kis időt arra, hogy megismerj!

„Úgyse nagyon kínálkozik más program, ha csak nem olyan rémes az ízlésed, hogy Petunia és Vernon társaságát keresd."

„Ha egy mód van rá, azt inkább elkerülném."

- Potter – nyugtázta Jo apró bólintással. Az orra most alig néhány centire volt a fiúétól.

Harry kissé megdöbbent ugyan, de nem volt kifogása a szituáció ellen. „Biztos, hogy láttam már valahol ezeket a vonásokat…"

„Zöld, de… Áh, ilyen szín nem is létezik" – mélázott Ginny.

„A tekintete… És a hangja is, annyira… De kit érdekel?"

Érezte Jo bőrének melegét, a víz és a szappan illatát…

- KÉRVÉNYT NYÚJTSAK BE, KÖLYÖK? – üvöltötte Vernon a konyhából.

Jo összerezzent, és elvörösödve húzódott távolabb Harrytől, aki erre csalódottan fújt egyet. A felszűrődő dühös mormogásból ítélve, Petunia eközben lepisszegte a férjét, majd sokkal lágyabb hangon ismételte meg a hívást.

- Jo, drágám, gyertek uzsonnázni!

Harry a szemeit forgatta. „Naná, arra még egy hordányi közveszélyes taláros se bírhatja rá, hogy egy ilyen stílusú kérést hozzám intézzen." Feltápászkodott, és a kezét nyújtotta a lánynak. – Jobb, ha nem váratjuk őket tovább.

* * *

- Te!

Harry megszokta, hogy az efféle kedves felhívás neki szól, így szinte reflexszerűen fordult Vernonhoz. Petunia megköszörülte a torkát, és jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Jóra, mire a férje felmordult. „Jól van, na!" – üzenték a malacszemek. – Harry, ideadnád a kancsót?

Az unokaöccse gúnyos mosollyal tett eleget a kérésnek, aztán újabb falat kenyeret tömött a szájába, és az előbbi, villanásnyi hanyagságot feledve, ismét feszült várakozással nézett a nagynénjére.

Petunia azonban makacs némaságba burkolózott, és csak – az egész étkezés alatt feszengő - Jo bejelentése zökkentette ki ebből az állapotból. – Minden nagyon finom volt, Mrs. Dursley – kezdte a lány édes mosollyal -, köszönöm a segítségüket és az ápolást – sandított Harryre. – Mostanra biztos eltakarodott az a srác, de ha megengedi, azért telefonálnék apának, hogy jöjjön értem…

Miközben beszélt, Petunia kitartóan ingatta a fejét. - Nem mehetsz haza, nem tudom, meddig még – közölte.

Jo keze megállt a levegőben, félúton a süteményestál felé, a szemei elkerekedtek. – De…

Az asszony rá se hederített a tiltakozására. - A házunk környékén két csapat varázsló járőrözik folyamatosan, lesve az alkalmat, hogy Harryt elfoghassák – magyarázta szenvtelen hangon, mintha csak egy étel elkészítésének lépéseit ismertetné. - Egy régi bűbájnak köszönhetően idebent nem férhetnek hozzá, így mindannyian biztonságban vagyunk. – A poharában aranyló gyümölcslevet bámulva mélyet sóhajtott. – Tehát, mint mondtam: lehetetlen, hogy elmenj.

„Semmi felesleges körítés – konstatálta Harry meglepetten. - Végül is, már tapasztaltam, milyen szűkösen méri a szavakat, ha ezt a témát tárgyaljuk."

Jo kétségbeesetten kereste a fiú tekintetét. „Arra számít, ha Vernonék nem is, én majd megkönyörülök rajta. Bár megtehetném! Senki nem kívánja nálam jobban, hogy az egész csak tréfa legyen."

- Így igaz – mondta komoran. – A családod érdeke, hogy…

- Dehát… - szakította félbe a lány. – Mágia?! – Körbehordozta a pillantását a másik hármon, de senki nem adott tartalmasabb választ egy fintornál vagy hümmögésnél. – Ez valami beteges játék vagy… Úristen! – A szájára szorította a kezét, és próbálta visszatartani a könnyeit.

- Jo! Jo… - szólongatta Harry óvatosan.

- Azt hittem… _reméltem_, hogy csak képzeltem… A bilincseket… a bokámon – hadarta a lány akadozva. - Tudják, az… az ijedtség miatt. De így már világos. A büdös francba! – fakadt ki.

Petunia helytelenítően ráncolta a homlokát, de nem szidta le a nyers véleménynyilvánításért.

- Mit akarnak Harrytől? Egyáltalán kik ők? És…

Vernon az asztalba csapott, olyan erővel, hogy az itala a patyolatfehér abroszra löttyent. – A feleségem összefoglalta, amit arról a népségről tudunk – jelentette ki indulatosan. – Fogod magad, és a karjaikba sétálsz, vagy úgy határozol, itt maradsz. Nekem mindegy. De a hisztitől kímélj meg!

- Dudleyt bezzeg… - kelt volna a lány védelmére Harry, de aztán lekötötte a figyelmét, hogy kitérjen Vernon felé lendülő ökle elől.

- Ha az utóbbit választod, telefon a folyosón – fejezte a nagybátyja zavartalanul.

- Gratulálok, szemléletes bemutatkozás – morogta Harry, vörösen a szégyentől.

Jo eközben hátratolta a székét, és igyekezett tapintatosan magukra hagyni őket, de Vernon utolsó riposztját azért még elcsípte.

- Te csak hallgass – szűrte a férfi a fogai közt, Harrynek címezve a váddal és méreggel átitatott szavakat. - Elvégre mindhármunkat te sodortad veszélybe.

* * *

Malfoy végighúzta a mutatóujját a pálcáján, miközben ajakbiggyesztve figyelte a vetélytársaikat. – Unatkozom – jelentette ki.

Pansy és Theodore egy-egy fának dőlve ácsorogtak, álmosan és rosszkedvűen. A lány összerezzent, lecsukódó szemei felpattantak, mikor váratlanul háborodott nyávogás és fém csörömpölése verte fel a kihalt utca csendjét. Draco megjegyzésére azonban sem ő, sem a trió harmadik tagja nem reagált.

- Régen csevegtem már Weasleyvel – folytatta a fiú. – Talán illene üdvözölnöm…

- Ne rendezz balhét, Draco! – figyelmeztette Theodore közönyösen.

Draco sértődötten igazgatta el a vállán a köpenyét. - Tudok parancsolni magamnak – felelte hűvösen.

Pansy válasza – ami valószínűleg így hangzott volna: „Na persze!" – kiábrándult sóhajba hajlott. A fiú ingerülten megrázta a fejét, és kilépett a járdára. - Hé!

Ron, aki mostanáig a védőbűbájok peremén járőrözött, megtorpant. - Ha akarsz valamit, gyere ide! – kiabálta türelmetlenül.

- Láttam, micsoda műsort rendeztél tegnap, Weasley. – Malfoy határozottan sétált oda a fiúhoz, és ahogy közeledett, egyre jobban lehalkította a hangját. - Mi az, már csak így tudsz csajt szerezni? – érdeklődött sunyi vigyorral. - Vigyázz, a sárvérű lotyó féltékeny lesz, ha a fülébe jut, mivel mulatod az időt.

Ron előzőleg megfogadta, hogy higgadtan kezeli a halálfaló-tanonc élcelődését, de a Hermionéra vonatkozó jellemzés kihozta a sodrából. Elvörösödött, és Malfoyra szegezte a pálcáját. - Fogd be a mocskos pofád!

A másik kedélyesen ciccegve ingatta a fejét. - Anyukád nem tanított jómodorra? Várj! – „kapott észbe". - Hogy is kérdezhetek ilyet? – A kezét színpadisan a szájára tapasztotta. - A putriban, ahonnan jöttél az ilyesmi nem követelmény.

- Szánalmas vagy, Malfoy – grimaszolt megvetően Padma Patil. (A társaik, kihasználva, hogy a két fiú egymás cukkolásával van elfoglalva, közelebb lopakodtak.) – Ha jól emlékszem, ennél „frappánsabb" sértést elsős korod óra képtelen voltál kitalálni.

- Ebből is látszik – csatlakozott Seamus -, hogy a neveltetés nem minden. Egy kis ész és némi fantázia sem árt.

Pansy utálkozva húzta fel az orrát. - De felvágták a nyelveteket! Büszkék vagytok rá? Helyes. Legalább ennyi örömötök legyen, mielőtt a mocskos véretek elveszejt.

Seamus felhorkant. - Azt szeretnéd demonstrálni, milyen választékos a dicső klubotok szóhasználata? Bájos. De a játszmát nem az dönti el, ki fogalmaz fellengzősebben. Ti elsajátítottátok, hogyan beszéltek őseink, mi taktikát tanultunk tőlük, ó, és el ne felejtsem, veletek ellentétben gerincet is örököltünk.

- És szennyezett vért.

- Szennyezett? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Padma. – Kétlem, hogy bármiben is különbözne a tiédtől, Parkinson. Ellenőrizzük! – Megindult a fensőbbségesen mosolygó lány felé, de Seamus elkapta a karját, és visszahúzta.

- Nyughass! – sziszegte a fülébe.

- Minket egyébként is jobban izgat a lelkünk, mint a vérünk tisztasága – vetette oda Ron félvállról.

- Ez a te szádból elég hülyén veszi ki magát, nem gondolod, Weasley? – suttogta Malfoy mézes-mázasan. – Ne áltasd magad, éppolyan gyilkosok vagytok, mint mi.

- Tehát beismered! – vidult fel a másik. – Csak ugyanígy a Winzengamot előtt is – tanácsolta.

- Én a helyedben inkább lapítanék, te _jó oldal harcosa_ – szólt közbe halkan Nott. – Halálfalókat öltök? Rendben van. Háborúban úgy szokás. De az a kölyök ott – intett a fejével a négyes számú ház felé – nem az ellenséged. Az ő elpusztításával hogyan számolsz el?

- Senki nem von majd felelősségre miatta – válaszolta Ron hidegen. – Mindig akad vétlen áldozat. Most ő az egyik.

Theodore a fejét csóválta. – Lassú vagy, mint általában. Próbálj követni! Hogyan számolsz el a saját lelkiismereteddel?

- Ez igazán kedves tőled, Nott, de talán inkább magad miatt kéne aggódnod – vágta rá Padma.

Ron szúrósan sandított hátra a válla felett, jelezve, hogy ez az ő ügye, és a lány meg Seamus maradjanak ki belőle. – Az legyen az én gondom. Ha az üdvösségem az ára Voldemort legyőzésének, kész vagyok megfizetni. Csak nem hiszed, hogy _azok_ után egy ilyen csekélység megállíthat.

- Apám azóta is fájlalja, hogy nem tudta méltóképp kifejezni családunk jókívánságait – válaszolta a Theodore ördögi vigyorral. – Szívesen küldene valami utólagos nászajándékot, de ugyebár már nincs kinek.

Ron emberfeletti erővel tartotta magát vissza attól, hogy puszta kézzel essen a fiú torkának. – Te is ott voltál?

- Jaj, most nosztalgiázunk? – csapta össze a tenyerét Pansy gyerekes lelkesedéstől csillogó szemekkel, de Draco mogorván leintette.

- Udvariatlanság betolakodni olyan eseményre, ahová nem hívtak – oktatta ki Theodore Ront. – De éppannyira megbocsáthatatlan megakadályozni, hogy megünnepelhessük a rokonaink frigyét. Arra neveltek, mutassak példát. Ezt tettem. Ezt tettük, hogy egészen pontos legyek. Kissé talán kemény lecke volt számotokra, de szükségszerű.

Ron a fiú lába elé köpött, és elfordult tőlük. – Aljas férgek vagytok. Kár rátok pazarolni a levegőt.

- Bár… átkozni nonverbálisan is lehet – vicsorogta Seamus.

- Később – parancsolt rá Ron. – Jelenleg fontosabb dolgunk van, és nekik is.

Padma undorodva mérte végig a másik csoportot. – Igaz, lesz még alkalmunk harcolni. – Azzal a társai példáját követve ő is hátat fordított a „halálfalócskáknak".

- Remek – fröcsögte Draco megvetően. - Engedjétek csak, hogy egy ilyen szánalmas idióta irányítson! Úgy rémlik, az első két évben nem nagyon tűnt fel nektek, hogy ő is a Roxfortba jár. Jelentéktelen, ostoba, szürke báb…

- Elég! – csattant fel Theodore türelmét vesztve. A szópárbajban már-már élvezettel vett részt, de tudatában volt, hogy ha Draco fékezhetetlen nyelve miatt csatába bonyolódnak, azért véres kínzás lesz a „jutalmuk". Megragadta a barátja karját – szándékosan úgy, hogy fájdalmat okozzon, ami talán segít észhez téríteni a fiút -, és az őrhelyük felé cibálta.

* * *

Harry csalódott sóhajjal rúgta el a székét az ablaktól. „Pedig már majdnem…" Uzsonna után teletömte a zsebeit keksszel, és felvonult a szobájába. Jo segített mosogatni Petuniának, végigült egy tévés vetélkedőt a Dursley-házaspárral, tíz percig győzködte Harryt, hogy menjen le, és egyen velük, aztán feladta, nyilván szófogadóan megvacsorázott, és mivel azóta se bukkant fel, talán bekapcsolódott az esti filmnézésbe. Harry nem hibáztatta. Ő se törte volna magát, hogy… „Magammal legyek?" Dühösen megrázta a fejét, mintha ezzel elűzhetné a zavaros gondolatokat. Szelíd kopogtatás zökkentette ki az önsajnálatból.

- Gyere nyugodtan, Jo! – szólt fáradtan.

A lány résnyire nyitotta az ajtót, és először csak a fejét dugta be a szobába. – Honnan tudtad, hogy én vagyok?

Harry egykedvűen rántotta meg a vállát. – Vernon, ha évente párszor erre téved, nem kér engedélyt, hogy bejöhessen, és Petunia se sűrűn. Mi járatban?

- Szívesen hallanék még a varázsóvilágról.

- Én nem – vágta rá Harry automatikusan. – Vagyis… Azt hiszem, én is – vallotta be csendesen. – Alig néhány napja szembesültem az _igazsággal_, és tényleg csak annyi információm van, amit Petunia neked is elmondott.

Jo beljebb „merészkedett", és leült a matrac sarkára. – Akkor találgassunk! Kíváncsi volnék, hova vezet ez az egész? Úgy értem – folytatta felélénkülve, mikor Harryn végre látszott, hogy igazán rá koncentrál -, itt kuksolunk, de meddig? Mire várunk?

- Ébredésre, leginkább. – Harry áttelepedett a szőnyegre, és a hátát az ágynak vetette. – Esetleg csodára. Azzal is ki tudnék egyezni.

Percekig nem szólalt meg egyikük sem. Jo lecsusszant Harry mellé, és időnként a fiúra sandítva, tüzetes vizsgálat alá vette a szobát.

- Ha előbb nem is, július harmincegyedikén mindenképp vége lesz – suttogta Harry.

- Miért épp akkor?

- Az a születésnapom. Petunia szerint a védőbűbáj aznap megtörik, mert a varázslótörvények értelmében nagykorúvá válok… és aztán meghalok. Az ember általában nem így ünnepel egy ilyen jeles eseményt – jegyezte meg fanyar mosollyal.

- Tulajdonképpen mi közöd ahhoz a világhoz? – Eleredt az eső, és Jo Harryéhez igazított erejű hangját szinte teljesen elnyomták az ablaküvegen doboló vízcseppek.

- Anya boszorkány volt, apa varázsló. - Szárazan felnevetett, és a fejét csóválta. – Ez még mindig irtó hülyén hangzik, pedig állandóan ismételgetem.

- Volt… - lehelte Jo. – Vagyis… a szüleid?

- Meghaltak.

- Akárcsak a bátyám.

Harry felkapta a fejét. – A testvéred…

- Nem akartam megemlíteni – szabadkozott a lány azonnal. – Sajnálom. Inkább te beszélj.

A fiú belegyezően biccentett. - A szüleimet megölték – pontosított. – Feltételezem, az a Nagyúr vagy ki, akinek a talpnyalói rám vadásznak. Nagyúr… - ízlelgette a szót gúnyosan. – Háborodott hely lehet a varázslóvilág. – Grimaszolt. - Nem mintha a miénk annyival különb lenne… Elég csak Dursleyékre nézni.

- Melyikük a rokonod? Ugye, nem Vernon? – kérdezte Jo bujkáló mosollyal.

- Petunia anya húga. Ezen a köteléken – jobb megnevezés híján használta ezt a szót – alapul a ház védelme. Az én vérem, anya vére, egyben az övé is. Vagy valami hasonló. Se ő, se én, nem értünk ehhez.

- Tehát Petunia és a férje befogadtak – összegezte Jo.

- Megtűrtek – helyesbített Harry. – Mielőtt még meghatódnál a nagylelkűségüktől. És ha minden igaz, még köszönetet is kéne mondanom érte – fűzte hozzá.

- Nem túlzod el egy kicsit? – bökte oldalba Jo játékosan. - Tudod, az ember a mi korunkban hajlamos rá. A talkshow-ok és tanácsadó rovatok folyton ezt szajkózzák.

- Mindig magamnak kellett gondoskodni a szükségleteimről… és az övékről. Étel, tiszta ruha… – fogott bele a fiú a „mesélésbe", bár az a terveivel ellentétben meglehetősen szakadozottra, és összefüggéstelenre sikerült. - Állították, hogy rossz a magaviseletem. Mondjuk, ez a későbbi években igaz is volt… Azt hazudták, minden tárgyból rémesen teljesítek… Nem ellenkezhettem, nem mintha a téma bárkit is igazán érdekelt volna. Azzal fenyegettek, a Szent Brútuszba, vagy hova küldenek… Dudley és Marge néni kutyái rajtam vezették le az agresszivitásukat… Régen gyakran fájt a fejem, de ők…

Jo vigasztalóan simogatta meg a karját. - Tudom, milyen érzés a mellőzöttség. – Harry kíváncsian emelte rá a tekintetét.

- Portsmouth-ban egy házban éltem az unkatestvéreimmel – magyarázta Jo. – Fred és az ikertestvére, George nagyon értenek ahhoz, hogy magunkra vonják a figyelmet. Valódi profik. Szóval… - Szomorúan sóhajtott. - Huszonnégy órás felügyeletet igényelnek. Ezért is örülök, hogy ide költöztünk – mosolyodott el. – A szüleim most kénytelenek lesznek maguk foglalkozni velem, ahelyett hogy a nagybátyámra és a nagynénémre bíznák a_feladatot_. – Mire a végére ért, a feje már Harry vállán pihent. – Persze, még így is ott a legfiatalabb testvérem… Rob – panaszkodott tovább – szünet nélkül veszekszünk, mivel a mániája, hogy vigyáznia kell rám.

- Ezzel kénytelen vagyok egyetérteni.

Jo felpillantott, hogy egy mosollyal jelezze a háláját, Harry gondolatai azonban egész máson jártak. Ezúttal semmi sem tarthatta vissza attól, hogy megcsókolja a lányt, kivéve talán…

Épp csak megérintette Jo ajkait – érezte, hogy a lány is az övéit keresi -, mikor Petunia betört a szobába.

- MI FOLYIK ITT? – rikácsolta, azzal a késztetéssel viaskodva, hogy elhajítva a karjára terített lepedőt és huzatokat, megfojtsa az unokaöccsét.

- Nyugodj meg, már semmi – morogta Harry bosszúsan.

* * *

- Ez a szemtelenség elképesztő!

Harry, akit a párkányra dőlve nyomott el az álom, Petunia méltatlankodó kifakadására riadt fel.

- Megtiltottam, hogy itt töltse az éjszakát – mutatott a nő az ágyon szunyókáló Jóra, aki fittyet hányva Petunia intelemire – az asszony majd' egy órát veszekedett vele és Harryvel, és egész napra visszasüllyedt a régi mogorvaságába, miután egy reggel az unokaöccsénél találta a lányt – minden alkalmat kihasznált, hogy a fiúval lehessen.

Jo ujjai közt kinyitva hevert az a könyv, amit előző este kezdett el olvasni. „Ez egy fontos regény. A végzősök figyelmeztettek, hogy Miss Carol egyik vesszőparipája. És az eddigi lemaradásomat se pótoltam még…" Harry más okból ugyan, de hasonló cipőben járt, neki azonban esze ágában sem volt ilyesmivel bajlódni.

A lányt felébresztette a korai látogató hangja. Felkönyökölt, és fátyolos szemekkel pislogott körbe.

- Petunia… – ciccegett Harry.

A nagynénje az ablakhoz lépett, hogy eligazgassa a függönyöket.

- Mégis mit csinálhattunk volna… - folytatta a fiú, de Petunia sikoltása beléfojtotta a szót.

- Ő meg mit keres itt? – Az asszony szemei összeszűkültek a tehetetlen haragtól.

Harry a székre térdelt, és az arcát a hűvös üveghez nyomta, hogy láthassa az immár a küszöbön ácsorgó alakot. Az esőtől nedves aszfalt megsokszorozta a napsugarak fényét, és a szikrázás egy pillanatra elvakította őt. Aztán felismerte a vendégüket. - Zack!

- Féleszű… - sziszegte Petunia.


	5. Hazug

5. fejezet: Hazug

- Te hívtad ide? – vetette hátra Petunia a válla felett, miközben Harryvel a nyomában leszáguldott a lépcsőn.

- Megindító a bizalmad - feleselt a fiú. – Tudod, jobban kedvelem a barátaimat annál, hogy megölessem őket.

Az asszony felmordult. „Akár egy dühös kutya." – Ez nem vicc, Harry.

- Képzeld, nekem is feltűnt. De csak így bírom elviselni.

Petunia egy pillanatra lefékezett, hogy lesimítsa a ruháját, és mikor futólag az unokaöccsére nézett, mintha a megértés árnyéka bujkált volna a szemében.

Harry úgy gondolta, ha kicsit mások lennének a körülmények – például nem kellene Zackkel törődniük -, most esélyük volna leülni, és közös életük során először, _igazi_ beszélgetést folytatni egymással. „Milyen kár, hogy ez kellett hozzá." Vigasztalásra vágyott, de nem olyan fajtára, amit Jo kínálhatott. Egy felnőttre volt szüksége, valaki… szülőfélére, és Petunia, ha korábban mérhetetlenül messze is állt ettől a titulustól, egy ilyen helyzetben talán hajlandó lett volna megadni, amit Harry kért. „Persze, megeshet, hogy képzelődöm. Bolond és gyerekes dolog abban reménykedni, hogy a történtek közelebb hozták hozzám." Utálta sebezhetőnek érezni magát, márpedig Petunia elfogadását kívánni… Ez nagyon is azzá tette. Emlékezett rá kisebb korából. Védelmet és - a szíve mélyén – csöppnyi szeretetet várt. „Ami elgyengített és még inkább kiszolgáltatott nekik." Megrázta a fejét, és igyekezett a jelenre koncentrálni.

Petunia feltépte az ajtót, és villámló tekintettel meredt a szélesen vigyorgó látogatóra. – Minek jöttél ide? – ripakodott a fiúra.

- Harry napok óta ki se dugta az orrát a házból. Kezdtem aggódni.

- Beteg – közölte Petunia tömören. – Azt hittem, szólt róla. – Éles pillantást lövellt a szoba félhomályában ácsorgó unokaöccse felé.

- Beteg vagyok – erősítette meg a célpont mogorván.

- Aha – suttogta Zack savanyú arccal. – Bemehetnék, Mrs. Dursley?

Petunia idegesen pásztázta az utcát a fiú válla felett. Ösztövér alkata ellenére se mondhatta már magáénak azt az előnyt, hogy Harry betolakodó barátai fölé magasodik.

Zack félreértette a gesztust. – Nem zavarok sokáig…

Harry számított rá, hogy a nagynénjéből erre kibukik: „Máris régebb óta vagy itt a kelleténél." Petunia azonban összepréselte az ajkát, és hallgatott.

-… de volna egy kis mondanivalóm Harrynek, és maga se akarhatja, hogy a szomszédok a tanúi legyenek.

- Ez elég fenyegetően hangzott – jegyezte meg az említett óvatos mosollyal.

- Naná! – Zack nem várt tovább invitálásra, eloldalazott Petunia mellett, és Harry elé lépett. – Mibe keveredtél?

- Megfáztam – válaszolta a másik értetlenül és kissé dühösen.

- Ja, hogyne – bólogatott Zack. – Komolyan azt hiszed, beveszem? – Petunia halkan becsukta az ajtót, és visszahúzódott a nappaliba, hogy onnan kövesse a szóváltást. - Soha nem voltál beteg, Harry. Akármilyen járvány volt, ha mindannyian ágynak is estünk, te megúsztad. Soha nem volt semmi bajod, leszámítva azokat a fura fejfájásokat… Tehát, újra megkérdezem: mit csináltál?

- Semmit. – Arrébb lökte a fiút, aztán hátat fordított neki. – Kedves, hogy már a barátaim is bűnözőnek tartanak. – Ingerülten a hajába túrt, és lehajtotta a fejét.

- Én nem… - visszakozott Zack. – Felkeresel begyógyszerezve, természetfeletti erőkről hallucinálva, aztán napokig felénk se nézel, és mikor faggatunk, egy ilyen átlátszó mesével állsz elő. – Mire idáig ért, eszébe jutott, miért is akarja felelősségre vonni Harryt, és ez segített visszanyerni a mérgét és a magabiztosságát. - Szerinted mégis mire kellett volna gondolnom?

- Nem is tudom – „tűnődött" a másik. - Mondjuk… Bízhattál volna bennem.

- Melyik szolgálja jobban az érdekeidet? Ha vakon hiszünk benned, vagy ha aggódunk, és törődni próbálunk veled? Tény, hogy az utóbbit nehezebb megérteni, én is tapasztaltam, de a szülők se véletlenül szajkózzák állandóan, hogy a gyerekük javát akarják…

- Bocs – köpte Harry megvetően -, de erről…

Zack a falba bokszolt, hogy levezesse az indulatait. – Cseszd meg, ne merd ezt ellenem fordítani! – ordította. - Sértett vagy? Félsz? Hagynám, hogy rajtam töltsd ki, esküszöm. De nem _így_! Nem ismersz, ha feltételezed, hogy képes lennék a veszteségeidet ilyen szemét módon felhasználni.

- Tudom, hogy nem tennéd – jegyezte meg Harry csendesen, és egy másodpercre épp olyan gyámoltalannak érezte magát, mint régen, ha Petunia vagy a példáján felbuzdult környékbeliek szidalmazták. Hát most se kel senki a védelmére… „És én megint nem vagyok elég bátor, hogy magam vállaljam ezt a szerepet. Pedig ezúttal csak magyarázkodni kéne, nem veszekedni… De… hogyan?"

- A szavaid nem ezt sugallták. – Zack hiába kereste a másik tekintetét. – Harry, kérlek… - kezdte újra, megenyhülve.

- Nem kellett volna idejönnöd – suttogta a fiú, továbbra is makacsul más irányba nézve.

- Megyek, ha ezt akarod – közölte Zack dacosan, és sarkon fordult.

Petunia előugrott a nappali falának takarásából. - NEM!

A fiú ijedtében hátrált egy lépést. A Harryvel való barátsága alatt egyszer sem volt precedens arra, hogy Dursleyék tartóztatták volna. (Tulajdonképpen az is ritkán esett meg, hogy - kelletlenül és dohogva - átengedték a küszöbön.) - Tessék?! – tátotta el a száját.

- Ettél már? – hadarta az asszony. – Maradj! Ebédelj velünk! Harry is szeretné. Igaz, Harry? – A megszólított zárkózottan bámulta a padlót. Petunia egészen közel ment hozzá, és észrevétlenül a karjára csúsztatta az ujjait. – Igaz, Harry? – kérdezte újra, élesebben.

A fiú felszisszent, mikor a nő körmei a bőrébe vájtak. – Hogyne… Persze… - préselte ki összeszorított fogakkal.

Zack gúnyos hitetlenkedéssel vonta fel a szemöldökét. Ha Petunia kicsit is odafigyelt a „beszélgetésükre" tisztában kellett lennie vele, hogy az egyik utolsó dolog, amire most Harry igényt tart, az az ő társasága.

- Akkor talán… - folytatta a barátja színtelen hangon –, gyere fel a szobámba, míg Petunia elkészül.

* * *

- Ki vele, Harry! – unszolta Zack a másik fiút, miközben felfelé baktattak a lépcsőn. – Mióta viseli a nagynénéd ennyire a szívén a sorsodat? Nem mindegy neki, kibékülünk-e? Inkább ujjongania kéne, hogy megszabadulhat tőlem.

- Máris temetnéd a barátságunkat?

- Óh, nem! – hárította el a kérdést mesterkélt nevetéssel. - Ez most nem fog működni.

Harry kíváncsian pillantott hátra.

- Meg se kíséreld másra terelni a beszélgetést! Egyenes választ akarok. Mi zajlik ebben a házban? Te titkolózol, és kerülöd a barátaidat, a nagynénéd meg olyan… - Félbehagyta, a Petunia jellemzésére használt grimaszt pedig Harry nem láthatta. – Ha nem lenne ennyire…

- Rémisztő?

- Azt hinném, tényleg fontos neki, de gyanítom nem a kedvedért hívott meg ebédre. Valójában… - mondta, miközben keresztülhaladtak Dudley szobáján – megparancsolta, hogy maradjak.

Harry a kilincs felé nyúlt, de erre leeresztette a kezét. Zack… az egyetlen volt a Privet Drive négyben, aki igazán megérthette őt. „És aki épp az imént teremtett le, méghozzá istenesen" – emlékeztette magát. „Talán nem volt igaza?" Legszívesebben rávágta volna, hogy fenéket, de ha őszinte akart lenni, be kellett ismernie, hogy nagyon is. Zack aszerint ítélt és cselekedett, amit ő tudott Harry előző másfél hetéről. Az alapján pedig a lehető leghelyesebben járt el. Egyre szaporábban vette a levegőt. „Olyan jó lenne mindent bevallani, megosztani vele."

- Zack, ez…

- Harry, én… – Jo lendületesen nyitotta ki Harry szobájának ajtaját, de a mosolya lehervadt, mikor a túloldalon egy idegen fiúba botlott. – Jó reggelt! – köszöntötte Zacket erőltetett vidámsággal.

Harry észbekapott, és közelebb húzta a szintén zavarban lévő barátját. – Jo, ő Zack. Zack bemutatom Josephine-t.

Zack ridegen rázta meg a lány kezét. – Még egy dolog, amit elfelejtettél említeni – vetette oda Harrynek.

- Ööö… - Harry tanácstalan volt. Zack és Jo fürkészően meredtek egymásra. – Jo nemrég költözött ide a szüleivel. – A fülét vakargatta. – Mikor is?

- Két hete – segítette ki a lány, folytatva a Zackkel vívott néma párbajt.

- Két hete – ismételte Harry. – Ő is a Stonewallba jár, és a szupermarketben dolgozik, és… - Életében nem fecsegett még ilyen kapkodva és semmitmondóan.

- Veled aludt? – kérdezett rá Zack gúnyosan.

- A szobámban. Az különbség.

- Áh! - A fiú nem is pazarolt több energiát arra, hogy kommentálja Harry válaszát.

A hosszúra nyúló, kínos csendben tisztán kivehető volt a konyhából felhallatszó edénycsörömpölés, és a legújabb termékeket eladásra kínáló műsorvezető lelkes monológja. Petunia, hiába ócsárolta minden szóba jöhető fórumon – úgymint piac, bevásárlóközpont, szülői értekezlet, természetesen Dudley iskolájában – az efféle ketyerékkel foglakozó adásokat, egyet se mulasztott volna el.

Jo Harry mellé lépett, és átkarolva a derekát, tüntetően hozzábújt. – Kifogásolod? – kérdezte kihívóan.

- Harry elég nagy, hogy eldöntse, mi a jó neki – jelentette ki Zack olyan arccal, ami egyértelműen azt mutatta, kétségei vannak az állítás helyességét illetően. – Ugyan, srácok! – váltott hirtelen könnyedebb hangra. – Csak meglepődtem. Ennyi. Nyilván Jo is. – A lány egyetértően bólogatott. - Mit csináljunk ebédig?

* * *

- Bár az eredeti kérdésemre még mindig nem kaptam választ, későre jár, és ideje indulnom. – Belekortyolt a kávéba, és a csésze pereme felett Dursleyékre pillantott.

Petunia, tekintetét összekulcsolt kezeire szegezve, a fejét csóválta. Elege lehetett már az effajta jelenetekből.

- Miért nem? – Még nem kapcsoltak villanyt, és a lemenő nap narancsos-arany fényében nehezen tudta kivenni a többiek arcát. – Megvolt minden. Közös étkezés – számolta az ujjain -, játék Harryvel meg a _barátnőjével_ délelőtt és délután, feszült ücsörgés, kávézgatás… Egyelőre nem sikerült rájönnöm, mi ez a beteges színjáték, de nekem mára elég belőle.

- Nem mész sehova – közölte Petunia, egyik kezével a halántékát masszírozva.

- Engedd csak el, drágám! – javasolta Vernon sátáni vigyorral. – Senki nem hívta. Az ő baja, hogy ilyen izgága. Megérdemli, hogy…

- VERNON! – kiáltott rá a felesége és Harry kórusban.

- Nem léphetsz ki a házból…

- Ha kedves az életem? – tippelt Zack bizonytalan félmosollyal.

- Úgy valahogy – morogta Harry.

- A sajátod vagy az övé – bökött Petunia az unokaöccsére. – Kétlem, hogy mi számítanánk, de az ő halála talán nem közömbös neked…

- Na jó! – Zack lerakta a csészét a dohányzóasztalra, szándékosan az alátét mellé - Petunia megbotránkozva felhördült - és nagyon komolyan nézett végig a társaságon. – Csatlakoztak valami szektához?

Vernonnak arcába szökött a vér. - Hogy merészeled?

Zack váratlan jókedvét nem törte le a férfi vészjósló tónusa. - A távozásom felborítaná a ház… kényes spirituális egyensúlyát? – érdeklődött vidoran.

Harry esdeklően nézett Petuniára, de a nagynénje hideg közönnyel szakította el a pillantását az övétől. – Harry majd megmagyarázza.

- Harry úgy határozott, nem áll szóba velem.

Való igaz, a fiú már-már megbocsáthatatlannak tartotta, ahogy a barátja aznap Jóval bánt. Kíméletlenül pellengérre állított minden apró figyelmetlenséget, amit a lány a társasjátékokban elkövetett, és amik az „áldásos" tevékenység hatására persze egyre szaporodtak. Zack akadékoskodó volt, kibírhatatlan, rosszabb, mint egy féltékeny kisgyerek. Harry ezt azért is furcsállta, mert korábban készségesen végighallgatta a Jessicának szentelt monológokat, asszisztált az ajándékvásárlásokkor, lelket öntött belé a kritikus percekben, és ellátta a Nathan jóvoltából szerzett zúzódásait. „Akkor Jóval miért ilyen ellenséges?" Úgy döntött, míg kézzelfoghatóbb indokot nem talál, az egészet a szerencsétlen körülmények számlájára írja.

- Oldjátok meg egymás közt! – javasolta Petunia, miközben felállt, és a tálcára pakolta a poharakat. – Bőven lesz rá alkalmatok, mert ahogy az imént is mondtam – fordult Zackhez -, kénytelen leszel egy darabig még nálunk vendégeskedni.

* * *

Zack durva mozdulatokkal huzatolta fel az agyonhasznált takarót, amit Petunia adott neki. A rendelkezésére bocsátottak továbbá egy lapos párnát, Dudley elnyűtt hálózsákját - amit a fiú szigorúan az otthona óvó falai közt volt hajlandó kipróbálni -, és talpalatnyi, kizárólag a fekvéshez elegendő helyet Harry szobájában. „Hisz nekem nem kell imponálniuk" – nyugtázta Zack a méltatlan bánásmódot.

„De nem emiatt haragszik." Harry az ágya szélén ült, és az egyik lábával a papucsát rugdosta. „Nevetne az egészen, és remekül szórakoznánk, ha… - Felsóhajtott. – Ha bevallottam volna neki a varázslós ügyet, és Jo nem lenne itt."

- Cserélhetünk – ajánlotta félénken.

Zack a padlóra vágta a takarót.

- Vagy, ha ragaszkodsz a lenti klímához, csak odaadom ahelyett az enyémet – intett a párna felé. – Úgy kényelmesebb…

- Nekem te ne tegyél szívességet! – csattant fel Zack.

Harry megrántotta a vállát, bebújt a takaró alá, és tüntető elégedettséggel kinyújtózott.

A másik fiú felhorkant, a bélést a párnája egyik felébe igazgatta, és a feje alá gyömöszölte a takaró csücskét is, majd hátat fordított Harrynek.

„A ma történtek tükrében, ez a gesztus jellemzi legtökéletesebben a kapcsolatunkat." – Kérdezz! – Nem akart beletörődni, hogy Zack eltávolodik tőle. – Megígérem, hogy nem kertelek, és - hogy is fogalmazott egyszer Riley? - nem sumákolok el semmit.

Néhány percig nem érkezett válasz, aztán Zack a hasára gördült, és felkönyökölve Harryre nézett. – Miért kell idebenn maradnunk?

- Igazából az udvarra kimehetsz. Vernon is megteszi két-három naponta, hogy lenyírja a füvet, meg a szomszédok pofavizitet tarthassanak… ilyesmi. De te nem erre vagy kíváncsi – fűzte hozzá halkan. – Meg akarnak ölni. Huszonnégy órán át varázslók figyelik a házat, és egyetlen céljuk, hogy engem nyakon csípjenek, és a főnökük elé rángassanak.

Zack üres tekintettel meredt maga elé, de Harry tudta, hogy ha csak pár másodperccel több gondolkodási időt engedélyez neki, robbanni fog.

- Sejtem, mi jár most a fejedben – folytatta csitító hangon -, de nem hazudok. A mágia létezik. Tulajdonképpen annak köszönhetjük, hogy itt nem férhetnek hozzánk… illetve hozzám – javította ki fanyalogva. - Petunia szerint, ha észrevennék, hogy olyan sétál ki a védőpajzson túlra, aki kötődik a _családhoz_, elfognák, és vele zsarolnának. Ezért nem mehetsz el, és azért lakik nálunk Jo is.

- Hogyan kötődne már bárkihez is egy kihordó-lány? – kérdezte Zack jóval higgadtabban, mint amire Harry számított tőle. - Mert mielőtt _ez_ elkezdődött, nem is ismerted. Arról tudnék. Vagyis… _Tudnék róla_?

Harry közelebb csúszott az ágy széléhez. – Ne csináld ezt! – kérte fáradtan.

- Varázslók? – Zack szinte hangtalanul formálta a szót. - Én csak tréfáltam azzal a szekta-dologgal – mondta rezignáltan, és reménykedve sandított Harryre.

- Én sajnálom a legjobban…

- A ku… - Mélyet lélegzett. – De miért? Mit akarnak tőled?

Harry megkönnyebbülten mosolyodott el. – Fogalmam sincs… Valami baj van velem, Zack. Lehet, hogy a mágikus erőm hiánya… Nem tudom. - A párnába temette az arcát. – Anya boszorkány volt, apa varázsló, és meggyilkolták őket. Nem volt igaz semmi, egy szó se abból, amit Petunia mesélt. És most… most minden annyira üres. Eddig tudtam, ki vagyok, honnan származom, de… Emlékszel a léggömbre, amit David vett a húgának? A zsinór kicsúszott Lizzy kezéből, és a lufi csak sodródott, és…

- Te vagy a léggömb? – következtetett Zack.

- Valahogy úgy – felelte Harry árnyalatnyival vidámabban. Kikászálódott az ágyból, és tapogatózva az ablakhoz lépdelt. – Ott vannak – suttogta.

Zack – az utolsó méteren már fél lábon ugrálva, és az aljas székeket szidalmazva – odament hozzá. – Ühüm… Harry…

- Ezek újak – szakított félbe a másik megrökönyödve. – Eddig két csoport őrködött, de nézd csak! Weasleyék elkerülték azt a területet a fák között… – Harry a homlokát ráncolta. – Ráadásul idősebbek is jöttek.

Zack a szemeit erőltetve próbált kivenni valamit a jelzett utcaszakaszon mozgolódó árnyakból. Ősz haj, szőke, csuklyák, köpenyek… Harry ellépett mellőle, és visszamászott az ágyba. – Ők kint, mi bent – mormolta összegubózva. - Ne aggódj, jó darabig így marad.

Zack is otthagyta az ablakot, és ezúttal óvatosabban kelve át a szobán, visszafeküdt a hálózsákba. – Ezt… még meg kell emésztenem – mondta öklendezést idéző hangon.

Harry nem válaszolt.

Zack az asztalra állított óra kijelzőjét figyelte. Huszonhárom harmincnégy, huszonhárom harmincöt, huszonhárom harminchat – lehunyta a szemét és az oldalára fordult -, huszonhárom harminc…

- Zack?

- Hm?

Harry habozott, aztán kibökte: - Jó, hogy itt vagy. Nem örülök neki, de jó.

* * *

Ginny az ablakhoz tolt széken gubbasztott, meleg, puha plédbe burkolózva, és feszülten meredt az odakint lejátszódó jelenetre. Ron és a társai hoppanáltak, miután felbukkant Dolohov a halálfalócskák szüleivel. „Mire készülhetnek? – töprengett lázasan. – Azon kívül, hogy belátták, ajnározott csemetéiknek felügyelet kell…"

Ugyan nem az ő dolga volt ezt kitalálni – a bátyja majd tájékoztatja Piton, aztán összeülnek spekulálni, új taktikát kieszelni -, de gyümölcsözőbb elfoglaltsága úgysem akadt. Nem mehetett fel Harryhez, és abban is egészen biztos volt, hogy a fiú sem látogatja meg őt.

„Zack…" - fintorogva idézte fel az utálatos_barát_ arcát, aki mélységes ellenszenvet táplált iránta, már az első pillanattól. „Igaz én sem voltam különb." Az a fiú könnyedén keresztülhúzhatta a számításait… „Amiről kizárólag én tehetek. Nem kellett volna az iskolával előhozakodnom. Fenébe, fenébe, fenébe…" A hajába markolt, és előre-hátra hintázott ültében.

„Más se hiányzott a kétségeim mellé, mint egy minden lében kanál jóakaró." Lecsusszant a székről, kiszaladt az előszobába, és a telefonasztalkán katonás rendbe tornyozott cetlik egyikére rövid üzenetet firkantott. Elvégzett néhány egyszerű bűbájt, aminek eredményeként a környezetébe olvadó, kicsiny papírmadár szárnyra kapott, és a kéményen át elhagyta a Dursley-házat. „Akárhogy alakul is, tudatnom kell velük a történteket."

* * *

Zack egy szelet lekváros kenyeret majszolva, összevont szemöldökkel méregette Harry és Jo kettősét, és az arckifejezése lassan épp annyira elsötétült, mint Vernoné, aki az ő reggelijére vetett bosszús, „más se hiányzott, mint hogy újabb éhes szájat kelljen etetni" – féle pillantásokat. Zack lopva összehasonlította a saját adagját a férfiével, és megállapította, hogy ha valakinek a részéről veszély fenyegeti a családi éléskamrát, hát az biztosan nem ő.

- A szüleidnek szóltál arról, hogy nálunk vagy? – érdeklődött Petunia, miközben töltött magának egy pohár narancslevet.

Zack épp azzal az ál-nyájassággal mosolygott rá, és a hangját is ehhez igazította. - Nagyra értékelem, hogy társalgást próbál kezdeményezni, Mrs. Dursley, de lekésett arról, hogy engem meg tudjon téveszteni.

Harry és Jo befejezték a nevetgélést, és elhúzódtak egymástól. Vernon elmormogott egy nagyrészt érthetetlen, de az unokaöccse nevét mindenképpen tartalmazó mondatot, aztán az újságjába temetkezett, és a feleségére bízta, felveszi-e kesztyűt. „Ő tehet róla. Ha nem teng túl benne ez az ostoba megmentési-kényszer, az a kölyök rég eltakarodott volna."

Petunia izmai megfeszültek, és a seszínű szemekben dühös fény lobbant, de a nő elszántan hallgatott. Zack belenyugodott, hogy felesleges az asszonyt tovább ingerelnie.

- Mindent elrendeztem – mesélte, mintha először válaszolna Petunia kérdésére. – Telefonáltam Rileynak, hogy mégis elutaztam a szüleimmel kempingezni, ő majd elterjeszti… Apámnak pedig megírtam emailben, hogy a szünetre Harryhez költöztem.

- Email? Honnan küldted? – döbbent meg Petunia.

- Dudley gépéről – közölte Zack olyan ártatlanul, mintha ez volna a világon a legtermészetesebb, aztán mielőtt valamelyik Dursley reagálhatott volna, a gyanútlanul eszegető Jóhoz fordult. – Tudod, gépen azt a szürke dobozt értem, a Harryé melletti szobában. Csatlakozik hozzá egy olyan… táblaszerűség is, rajta az ABC-vel, meg egyéb jelekkel, meg az az üres képkeretnek tűnő tárgy, a monitor. – Harry leesett állal bámult rá. - Megjegyzem elég modern. Tavaly vásárolták, Mr. Dursley? Mr. Cutmal kedvezményt adott rá. Anyámé is az a típus, és ő nála…

Harry hátralökte a székét, megmarkolta Zack pólóját, és kivonszolta a fiút a konyhából. – Mit művelsz?

Zack lehuppant az egyik fotelba, a fejét a támlára hajtotta, és behunyta a szemét. – Mire célzol?

- Jo.

- Csak informáltam.

- Úgy kezelted, mint holmi… üresfejű libát.

- Nem, Harry. – Zack kiegyenesedett, és intett a másiknak, hogy üljön le. Harry kelletlenül ereszkedett a kanapé karfájára. – Bármilyen véleménnyel vagyok is valakiről, soha nem beszélnék így vele, alapos indok nélkül.

Harry szkeptikusan vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Igen? És Jo esetében mi lenne az?

- Hogy _közülük_ való – suttogta Zack az összeesküvők hangján.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Hülyeség. Ki nem állhatod, ezért…

Zack megrázta a fejét. – Nem ezen múlik. – A másik nem tette szóvá, hogy ez voltaképpen beismerés. – Haver, ez a csaj… Nem szeretnék túl nyers lenni… de dióhéjban: átvert.

A fiú sóhajtott, és meglepő tárgyilagossággal szólalt meg: - Bizonyítsd! – „Hisz miért pont ez lenne valódi?" – gondolta csüggedten.

- Nem érkezett új diák a Stonewallba. _Én_ bejártam a suliba, Harr'. Hallottam volna a te Jódról. Elég feltűnő jelenség, ráadásul elvileg nemrég költözött a városba… Láttunk már hasonlót, nem? Hetekig csak róla pletykálnának.

- Megtámadták – motyogta Harry szerencsétlenül, de ő is érezte ez milyen gyenge érv.

- Elterelés, ember – forgatta a szemét Zack.

Harry hátradőlt, és nyögve zuhant Petunia műgonddal elrendezett párnái közé.

- Rémes, ugye? – kérdezte a barátja rövid hallgatás után. – Mostanáig belé kapaszkodtál, és tartok tőle, még ha el is hiszed, amit mondtam, ez egyhamar nem fog változni. De legalább… Figyeld őt, Harry! Győzd meg magad, hogy muszáj kiábrándulnod belőle… Nem szabad csodálnod, és főleg nem szabad… szeretned – tette hozzá óvatosan.

- Újabban Davidet utánzod? – tápászkodott fel Harry fanyar mosollyal.

- Elleshetsz tőle pár hasznos dolgot – bólintott a fiú -, de ez saját „szerzemény" volt.

* * *

Zack szemei majd' leragadtak az álmosságtól. Harry, bár lassan elfogadta a „Jo boszorkány" - elméletet, éjszakánként változatlanul leosont a lányhoz, hogy egy kicsit kettesben legyenek. Ő pedig, minden ilyen alkalommal kitartóan virrasztott, hogy meggyőződhessen róla, a barátja visszatér-e. Egyelőre ugyan nem volt terve arra vonatkozóan, ellenkező esetben mit tenne, de szüksége volt a bizonyosságra, hogy az a perc még várat magára.

Harry és Jo egymást átkarolva léptek be a konyhába. A lány felhúzott orral, méltóságteljesen foglalta el a Zack melletti széket, a fiú pedig összekapart elég erőt ahhoz, hogy megvető fintort küldjön felé. Megszokott játékuk volt ez, amit Harry nem nagyon tolerált.

- Nyisd ki az ablakot, kölyök! – dörmögte Vernon, mikor becsoszogott a helyiségbe. – Fullasztó a levegő. Jim McGuffin is figyelmeztetett tegnap a hírekben, hogy melegfront várható. – Na, mi lesz már?

Harry úgy döntött ezegyszer igazán megtehet ennyit a nagybátyjáért. Az ablakhoz botorkált, és… farkasszemet nézett egy hatalmas, barna bagollyal. A madár a párkányon ücsörgött, és kíváncsian pislogott rá.

Kábán, szinte öntudatlanul eresztette be az állatot. Követte az asztalhoz, ahol leoldozta a lábára kötözött sárgás borítékot. Hát itt volt: a smaragd tintával írt levél. Más, mint amit az anyja kapott, hisz ő, Harry rég elmúlt tizenegy, mégis…

_Harry J. Potter részére  
Surrey grófság  
Little Whinging  
Privet Drive 4._

Halványan érzékelte, hogy Jo és Zack odahajolnak hozzá, hogy Petunia sikolt – „látta", ahogy a nagynénje a szája elé kapja a kezét -, hogy mind őt szólongatják, de a hangok mintha víz alól érkeztek volna.

„Vagy mintha én merültem volna el." Reszkető kezekkel bontotta fel a borítékot, majd vadul dobogó szívvel kezdte olvasni a _pergamenre_ rótt sorokat.

_Beszélnünk kell. Adj engedélyt, hogy átléphessek a védőbűbájon! (Pontban délután ötkor érkezem a Privet Drive-ra.)_

_  
Perselus Piton,  
a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola igazgatója_


	6. Fejünk felett született döntések

6. fejezet: Fejünk felett született döntések

Vernon lázas tekintettel meredt a sárgás lapra, de inkább a tűzhely lángjába dugta volna a kezét, semhogy megérintse. Petuniának nem voltak ilyen fenntartásai: kirántotta a pergament Harry ujjai közül. Mozgott a szája, miközben Piton üzenetét olvasta.

Zack Jót figyelte. „Mintha kifakult volna." Eszébe jutott egy film, amit Erica, Riley barátnője nézetett meg az egész társasággal úgy másfél éve. A szereplők egy hatvanas évekbeli sorozat fekete-fehér, idealizált világába csöppentek, amit aztán a jelenlétük apránként élettel töltött meg, és… ő elaludt rajta. De nem is a történet volt a lényeg. „Bár kétségbeejtően hasonlít a mi helyzetünkre. Valami groteszk, tükör-verzióban. Miss Carol imádná, ha kifejteném neki ezt a párhuzamot." Mert ott volt Petunia Dursley – szinte – makulátlan magánuniverzuma: férj, gyerek egy kellően távoli és patinás középiskolában, jó anyagi háttér… Csak Harry jelenléte rontotta az összhatást. Erre hirtelen varázslók szállják meg a békés – „Dögunalmas!" – Privet Drive-ot, és összezúzzák hosszú évek munkáját. „Igazi, de attól még rémületes és sötét színek… - Harryre sandított, és felidézte az elmúlt pár nap hajnalba nyúló beszélgetéseit. - Talán jobb volt a tettetés."

Jo haja elvesztette az addigi ragyogását, az arca elszürkült, az ajkából kifutott a vér, a szemei pedig… A lány kitartóan bámulta az asztal lapját, így Zack nem láthatta. „Megesne rajta a szívem, ha nem tudnám miféle…" – húzta fel az orrát utálkozva.

Petunia elejtette a levelet. Hangtalan szavakat formált, és minden ízében reszketett. Zack ösztönösen nyúlt a pergamen után, és gyors pillantást vetett rá. „Öt óra… Ma…"

- Harry?

A fiú ajkán természetellenes mosoly játszott. - Beszélek vele – mondta ábrándosan.

- Nem! – jelentette ki a nagynénje magasra szökő hangon.

- Miért? Te nem vagy kíváncsi? Egyáltalán? – Megrántotta a vállát. - Én személy szerint szívesen csevegnék egy kicsit arról, miért akarnak megölni.

- Kit érdekel, mit szeretnél, istenverte kölyök! – csapott az asztalra Vernon. A mértani pontossággal középre állított kancsó felborult, és a kiömlő tej eláztatta az aznapi újságot, majd tócsába gyűlve folyt a fehér járólapokra.

- Kivételesen… próbálj gondolkodni, Vernon! – Harry még mindig ugyanazt a furcsa, nyugodt tónust használta. Zacket kirázta tőle a hideg.

Petunia arca megrándult. Nem is olyan régen ő mondta ezt az unokaöccsének, és a fiú megfogadta a tanácsot. Köszönetül pedig a nyakukra hozza az ellenséget.

- Halogathatom a találkozást, egészen júliusig, ha úgy tetszik, de mi értelme volna? – Végigpillantott a másik négyen, és a szemébe árnyalatnyi élénkség költözött.

- HOGY MI? – bődült el Vernon. – Az, hogy addig is életben maradunk, te koszos korcs.

- Újra megcsillogtatod a szókincsed – jegyezte meg Harry savanyúan. – Brávó! Már hiányoltam. Az a sok Harryzés tőled, rosszabb volt, mint egy verés.

- Azt is megkaphatod – vicsorogta a nagybátyja.

- Egyébként – folytatta a fiú -, Weasley és Malfoy rám utaznak. Akik ideküldték őket, azoknak egyedül én kellek.

- Sokat képzelsz magadról.

- Ez nem önhittség, ez tény – felelte Harry csendesen. Az ujjával szórakozottan mintákat rajzolt az asztalra. Gyerekes ábrák voltak. Ha kicsi korában Petuniához vitte az efféle alkotásait az asszony közönyösen fordult el tőle, hogy húst süssön, Dudleyt babusgassa, virágot öntözzön, vagy más fontosabb teendőt intézzen el. „Dudlicsek meg széttépte a papírokat, vagy vihogva lobogtatva őket, szaladt apucihoz." – Csakis azért vesznek tudomást a létezésedről, mert jelenleg egy fedél alatt vagy _velem_. Persze azért… - tűnődött el – okos döntés lenne néhány hétig Marge-nál meghúzódni. Bemesélhetnétek neki, hogy a… kebleteken melengetett kígyó kimutatta a foga fehérjét. Belekeveredett valami balhéba – semmi komoly, mert akkor meg kéne magyarázni, miért nem számoltak be róla az újságok -, aztán lelépett, és ti most aggódtok, hogy a bűnözők, akikkel egy követ fújt, rajtatok akarják behajtani a hátrahagyott tartozást. Nem lesz nehéz feladat, még különösebb színészi adottság sem kell hozzá, bár benned – pillantott Petuniára – az is megvan.

- Na álljunk csak meg! – emelte fel a kezét Zack. – Te tulajdonképpen miről beszélsz?

- Hogy érted?

Zack fél lábbal a székre térdelt, hogy Harrynek felfelé kelljen néznie. – Mi ez a tervezgetés? Úgy hangzik, mintha… Jézusom, Harry, nem engedheted ide azt a pasast.

- Azt hittem, legalább te figyelsz rám – mosolyodott el a barátja szomorkásan. – Nem akarom… ezt az egészet. De ha már el nem kerülhetem, szeretném valamennyire én irányítani.

- Jó! – dobta vissza magát Zack a székre, és összefonta a karját, ezzel is az elzárkózást érzékeltetve. – Hogy küzdj, az meg se fordult abban a csökönyös fejedben?

- Hogyan? – kérdezte a másik fáradtan. – Varázslók, Zack. Olyan erőknek parancsolnak, amiket mi fel se bírunk fogni, és…

- És akkor rögtön be kell dobni a törölközőt? Ha sikerülne meglógnod előlük…

- Kutatnának utánam.

- Igen, de évekbe telhetne, míg rád bukkannak, ha egyáltalán megtörténik.

- Nem ismered a módszereiket.

- De te se, Harry. – Zack az asztalt ütögette a mutatóujjával. – Az a Malfoy-gyerek azt mondta, valamiféle gondolatolvasással jutottak információhoz a hollétedről. Tehát nem képesek csak úgy, hipp-hopp megtalálni.

Harry gyomra felkavarodott. „Hopp… Hoppanálás." Ha jól értette, a kifejezés azt a műveletet takarta, mikor a varázsló egy szempillantás alatt változtatott helyet.

Mély levegőt vett. – Ha nem lett volna világos, eszemben sincs lemondani az életről, csak épp nincsenek illúzióim. Ne! – szólt rá Zackre. – Beszélni fogok Pitonnal. Nem győzhetsz meg, hogy ne tegyem. Viszont ez… sajnos kockázattal jár. Nincs rá garancia, hogy ha a pajzson túl nem árthat nekem, de akkor is muszáj… Meg kell értenem – nézett könyörgően a barátjára.

A fiú tétován bólintott, és megszorította Harry karját.

- A mi beleegyezésünkre már nincs is szükséged? – dörmögte a nagybátyja.

- Vernon… – suttogta Petunia, majd mikor a férfi odafordult hozzá, alig észrevehetően megcsóválta a fejét.

Vagyis: „Ne húzzuk tovább!" Harry mindenestre így értelmezte, és most, hogy az első akadályt elhárította, a következő problémás ponton kezdet merengeni.

- „Adj engedélyt, hogy átléphessek a védőbűbájokon!" – olvasta fel a pergamenről, amit előzőleg Zack lökött az asztalra mérgében. – Mégis hogyan? Elég intenem, hogy… kerüljön beljebb? – találgatta grimaszolva.

- Majd a banya megmondja.

- Te… - hörögte Petunia, aki az együtt töltött napok során hozzászokott, hogy Zack minden tiszteletet nélkülöző megnyilvánulásai őt veszik célba.

A folytatásban valószínűleg azt taglalta volna, hogy csak mert a nővére egy _olyan_ volt, az ő ismeretei a varázslók világáról meglehetősen hézagosak, Zack azonban vádlón a sápadt és hallgatag Jóra bökött. – Rá gondoltam.

A lány kábán emelte rá a tekintetét. Vernon zavartan pislogott – mintha el is feledkezett volna a mellette ülő Jóról -, Petunia vonásai ellenben szobormerevvé váltak, elrejtve az asszony érzéseit. Csalódást és indulatot, ahogy Harry sejtette.

- Napok óta erre vágytál, igaz? – érdeklődött Ginny halvány, elnéző mosollyal. A fiú nem válaszolt. – Nem fogok tagadni. Sajnálom, de megfosztalak ettől az élvezettől.

- Normális vagy?! – tört ki Zack. (Petunia rezignált sóhajjal nyugtázta, hogy az egyik hanyagul az asztal peremére rakott tányér is megadja magát, és a padlón ripityára törik, a férjéjéhez hasonló reakció nyomán.) – Azt hittem, már megismertél annyira, hogy tudd, soha nem akarnék rosszat Harrynek. Nem terhelném – főleg most - egy ilyen nevetséges jelenettel. Viszont – roskadt vissza a székre – szerintem ideje volna nyílt lapokkal játszanunk.

- Rendben. De hadd tegyem hozzá, te se fárasztottad magad azzal, hogy engem megismerj.

- Épp eleget árul el a mód, ahogy a közelébe furakodtál.

Harry feszülten mocorgott ültében. Jo és Zack villámló szemekkel bámulták egymást, próbálva „térdre kényszeríteni" a másikat. Keserves erőfeszítéssel bírta csak megállni, hogy rájuk ne üvöltsön.

- Nos, Jo… - kezdte Zack, továbbra sem szakítva meg a kontaktust.

- Ginny.

A fiú szája gúnyos vigyorra rándult. - _Ginny_. Hogyan léphet át Piton a védővarázslaton?

- Ahogy Harry tippelte. Részben én is azért lehetek itt, mert ő – intett a fejével a fiú felé - szerette volna.

- Csapda? – faggatta Zack.

- Nála sosem tudhatod.

* * *

Ginny a hátsókert füvében ücsörgött, a lassan sötétedő, felhős eget figyelve. Reggel óta nem szólt hozzá senki, és mikor már nem bírta elviselni, ahogy elfordulnak tőle, és feszengve kitérnek az útjából, kimenekült a házból. (Valójában csak Petunia és Vernon művelték ezt, a két fiú Harry szobájába vonult, aminek az ajtaja előtte, természetesen, zárva maradt.)

Nem haragudott Zackre, hiszen pusztán azt tette, amire számított is tőle. „Ha Harry túlélné, ő gondoskodna róla, hogy elfelejtse kettőnk ügyét. Kirángatná a búskomorságból… - Keserűen felkuncogott. – Milyen elfogult vagyok!" És Harry különben sem fogja túlélni. Lehetetlen. Mert a lélekdarabnak pusztulnia kell.

_A horcruxok rendkívül ritkák. Alig féltucat feketemágus élt, akikről feltételezhető, hogy nem csak tanulmányozták a varázslat ezen ágát, hanem valóban készítettek ilyet. De az ő feljegyezéseikben sem szerepel utalás rá, hogy embert szántak volna tárolóul. A test… romlandó. A szellem pedig küzd a betolakodó ellen. Túl sok vesződséggel jár, és csak ideiglenes megoldás lehet… A poharat széthasítottuk, a naplót elégettük… Végzetes, visszavonhatatlan, mint a…_ „A halál" – fejezte be Piton helyett Ginny.

Harry óvatos léptekkel indult a lány felé. Olyan békés volt, ahogy az udvar közepén ült, távol Petunia hivalkodó virágaitól, meg a hülye sövénytől - ami öt éve csúfította a ház képét -, mozdulatlanul, a közelgő esőtől elnehezült ég alatt. „Persze ideges és szomorú, talán dühös is, de engem akkor is megnyugtat."

A karján hozott dzsekit ledobta a földre, és lehuppant Ginny mellé. A lány összerezzent, de se nem hagyta faképnél, se nem küldte el, pedig Harry ilyesmit várt. Ő is a lustán kavargó felhőket kezdte bámulni, végig a bőrén érezve a másik tekintetét.

Ginny Harry profilját nézte. „Bizakodás, jókedv… Vajon honnan meríti? Azt állította, tisztában van vele, mi történik majd. Hát akkor? Nem veheti ilyen könnyen." Azt még esetleg megértette volna, hogy Dursleyék közömbösek a fiú számára, hogy nem bánja, ha… „Neeem! Ha valaki nem szíveli a rokonait, akad más, kevésbé drasztikus megoldás. Ő egyébként se az a típus…" De beletörődni, hogy elveszíti a jövőt, a barátait, _Zacket_, őt… „Ha már itt tartunk, miért nem érdekelte a lelepleződésem?"

- Miért nem szóltál semmit? – kérdezte hangosan is. - Reggel, a konyhában.

Harry megrántotta a vállát. - Zack és a te „harcod" volt.

- Ó! – lehelte Ginny, és lehajtotta a fejét.

- Igen – bólintott Harry. - Zack már a megjelenése utáni napon beavatott a gyanújába.

A lány homlokráncolva pörgette végig a „hármasban" töltött pár nap eseményeit._Harry leoson hozzá… Órákig beszélget vele… Megcsókolja…_ - Ha tudtad, akkor mégis miért…

- Jó volt álltatni magam, és – szégyenlősen elmosolyodott – jó volt veled.

- Vagyis kihasználtad, hogy a feladatom elnyerni a bizalmadat.

- Megérdemelted,_Ginny_.

A lány örömmel megátkozta volna – „Vagy lekevernék neki egy pofont." -, de miután meghallotta az igazi nevét, most először a fiú szájából, inkább nyugton maradt.

- De én nem így fogalmaznék – folytatta Harry békítően. – Szükségem volt rá, hogy becsaphassam magam, hiába vágyakoztam világéletemben az igazság után. Ironikus, nem? Szükségem volt arra, hogy elhiggyem, lesz tovább, neked meg kellett a tudat, hogy jól teljesíted Piton utasítását.

- Én találtam ki – motyogta Ginny. – De legszívesebben kiszálltam volna már az első nap…

Harry a szája elé emelte a mutatóujját, jelezve, hogy… „Nem kíváncsi rá" – gondolta Ginny elszontyolodva.

- Kedvelsz? – kérdezte hirtelen a fiú. - Egy egész kicsit?

- Igen – suttogta Ginny.

Harryt felvidította a felelet. - Akkor megtennél nekem valamit? Maradj Jo, még – az órájára pillantott – harminc percig!

A lány némán bólintott, és hagyta, hogy Harry átölelje.

* * *

Harry Petunia és Zack kíséretében ment Piton elé. Különösebb segítséget ugyan egyiküktől se remélhetett, de a közelségük – még a nagynénjéé is – nyújtott némi biztonságérzetet. „Mint egy vacak film… A két banda fenyegető csendben közelít egymás felé, fokozódó zene, akár a szívverés, szél süvít, aztán eldördül az első lövés, vagy kitör a bunyó." Közöttük azonban ott feszült a mágikus háló magakadályozva, elméletben legalábbis, az összecsapást.

Weasley egy magas, feketébe öltözött alakkal vitatkozott – a testtartásukból ítélve. A férfi bőre – ahogy közelebb értek hozzá, Harry az efféle részleteket is ki tudta venni - sápadt volt, és enyhén sárgás, mint a fakó pergamen. Fagyos tekintély és valami meghatározhatatlan távolság áradt belőle. Harry nem csodálta, hogy Weasley kevésbé vakmerő társai – a barna hajú lány, „Nev", egy ikerpár, meg egy szőke fiú – nem merészkednek az ajánlatosnál közelebb.

- Megkérdőjelezi, hogy helyesen cselekszem?

Ez a mondat volt az első, amit Harry elcsípett a párbeszédükből. „Ha jót akarsz magadnak - és nekem -, ha úgy van, se vallod be."

- Nem, uram – húzódott hátrébb Ron meghunyászkodva.

Harry fellélegzett. Nem örült volna, ha Weasley egy ilyen sorsdöntő eszmecsere előtt felhergeli az igazgatót. Persze volt már dolga nehezen kezelhető emberekkel – a nagynénje, a nagybátyja, Marge, Nagy Dé és klónjai, a Stonewall tanári kara (olykor még Zack is súrolta ezt a kategóriát) -, Piton viszont egészen más lapra tartozott. „Ha higgadt marad is, ez kimerítő menetnek ígérkezik."

- Harry Potter.

Ahogy mondta, és ahogy közben a fiúra nézett, abban volt valami hátborzongatóan különös. A méricskélés, sajnálat, és tűnődés mellett, nagy adag meglepetés vegyült bele, mintha Piton másra számított volna. „Esetleg nagyon is erre, és zavarja, hogy nem tévedett."

- Jöjjön! – hívta Harry, aztán meg sem várva, hogy a varázsló megmozduljon, sarkon fordulva elindult a ház felé.

* * *

Petunia reszketett az iszonyattól. „Mi járhat a fejében? – morfondírozott Harry kaján örömmel. – Könnyű rájönni. Egy varázsló az _ő_ konyhájában." Szinte hallotta a nagynénje sápítozását.

Vernon a hátsó ajtóhoz cipelt egy széket, és malacszemeivel felváltva kémlelte a lehetséges menekülési útvonalat – épp ezért volt a konyha az ideális hely a beszélgetéshez: itt mindössze egyetlen fal választotta el őket a külvilágtól, nem úgy, mint a ház belsejében -, és ellenőrizte a betolakodót. „Ha hétköznapi ember lenne, rég kihajította volna, olyasmi szöveggel, hogy összeroppantja a csontjait, ha még egyszer idetolja a képét. Ki tudja? – Futólag a vékony férfira pillantott. – Talán sikerülne is."

Zack félig Harryé mögé igazította a székét, és szótlanul meredt Pitonra. „Dacos és elszánt. Kölcsönözhetne ezekből egy keveset."

Nyílt az ajtó, és Ginny somfordált a konyhába. Korábban mondott valamit arról, hogy felszalad a fürdőszobába megszüntetni a transzformációs - vagy milyen - bűbájokat, de Harry nem igazán figyelt rá, mert lélekben már ezt a „felvonást" játszotta. Meglátni a lányt az eredeti külsejével, kísértetiesen hasonlított arra az élményre, mint mikor egyszer rég, az iskolából hazafelé tartva, Dudley megrántotta egy fenyő hótól elnehezült ágát, és a súlyos, jeges tömeg az ő nyakába csúszott.

Harry dermedten bámult Ginnyre, és Piton felszólítása nélkül – „Csatlakozzon hozzánk, Miss Weasley!" – is azonnal tudta, miért érezte úgy, hogy ismeri „Jót". Nem a szupermarket miatt, nem is Petunia sorozatain edződött romantikus képzelgésből, hanem mert a lány Ron húga volt, azé a fiúé, akinek komoly szerep jutott abban, hogy lassan három hete minden reggel hideg verítékben fürödve ébredt. A hangja, a gesztusai, az arca, éppúgy az emlékezetébe vésődtek, mint az a megfoghatatlanul távoli, fülsértő kacaj, és a zöld villanás… Ez pedig elég volt ahhoz, hogy ezernyi apróságot fedezzen fel Weasleyből a testvérében.

Ginny bűnbánó pillantással üdvözölte, majd lerogyott a Piton és Harry közötti helyre.

Az igazgató a teáját kavargatta, láthatóan arra várva, hogy a fiú kezdeményezze a beszélgetést.

Harry sóhajtott. - Azért üldöznek, mert nincs varázserőm? – tért rögtön a tárgyra.

Piton meghökkent.

- A szüleim rendelkeztek mágikus hatalommal. Én nem – magyarázta a fiú. – Ezért csinálják, ezért akarnak meggyilkolni?

Ginny izgatottan fészkelődni kezdett a széken. Természetesen ő is ismerte Harry teóriáját, aminek a következtetései döbbenetesen közel estek a halálfalók célkitűzéseihez.

- Van varázserőd – mondta a férfi csendesen.

Petunia felfüggesztette a kéztördelést, Vernon egész testével feléjük fordult, Zack halkan füttyentett, az érintett pedig mélységes tanácstalansággal nézett az igazgatóra.

- Fejezd be ezt a hibbant tátogást, kölyök, és nyögj ki egy értelmes választ! – morogta Vernon kis idő múlva. – Nem? Akkor majd _én_ kérdezek. Miért hagyták a nyakunkon, ha hónapokra elvihették volna a dilinyós-képzőjükbe?

Piton gúnyos fintorra húzta a száját. - Úgy vélem, jelen viszonyok mellett, ez nem volt a legszerencsésebb szóválasztás, Mr. Dursley. De mivel feltételezem, Harryt is ez foglalkoztatja…

- Mi más? – Harry lassan visszanyerte a lélekjelenlétét. – Dicséretes – sandított a nagybátyjára -, hogy elég bátorságot kapartál össze a közbeszóláshoz, de innentől megoldom egyedül is.

Vernon elvörösödött haragjában, de nem kockáztathatta meg az unokaöccse fenyítését egy „hókuszpókusz-űző" orra előtt.

- Folytassa! – kérte Harry Pitont.

- Háborúban állunk. Az ellentét a tradíciókhoz mániákusan ragaszkodó aranyvérű dinasztiák, és a társadalmunk nagyobb részét kitevő, félig vagy teljesen mugli származású varázslók és boszorkányok között nem új keletű, de néhány évvel a születésed előtt felbukkant egy páratlan hatalommal bíró mágus. Maga köré gyűjtötte a tiszta vér híveit, támogatókat toborzott a koboldok, óriások, vérfarkasok közt, és harcot indított a korlátlan uralom megszerzéséért. Varázslók és varázslények százait irtotta ki, végül pedig eljutott a te családodhoz.

- Mert én is mugli származású vagyok? Félig…

- Nem – hajtotta le a fejét Piton. Fekete tincsei az arcába hulltak. Mikor felnézett, a tekintetében még tükröződött a sebtében eltemetett szánakozás árnyéka.

- Bár Lily Evans, ahogy ők hívják az ilyet, sárvérű volt, egyben kimagasló képességekkel megáldott boszorkány is, ráadásul az egyik ősi aranyvérű család leszármazottjával kötött házasságot. Mind ő, mind a férje értékes szolgálói lehettek volna a Nagyúrnak…

- Nagyúr? – szakította félbe Harry.

- Nagyúr, Voldemort, Tudjukki, Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén, Tom Denem - sorolta Piton türelmetlenül. – Szereti a megalázkodást, a rettegést… Beteg, melodramatikus tömeggyilkos. – Megdörzsölte a homlokát. – A vicc az egészben, hogy ő maga is félvér.

Harry megborongott. - A szüleim nem hódoltak be neki, ugye?

Piton lenyelte a nyelve hegyén lévő ösztönös választ. – Nem, de nem az volt a legfőbb baj. Sokan akadtak még rajtuk kívül, akik készek voltak szembeszállni Voldemorttal és a halálfalóival. Csakhogy elhangzott egy prófécia, ami…

Zack felhorkant. – Na, ne szórakozzon! Egy lökött jóslat? – Köhintett, és fátyolos tónusban folytatta: - Hamarosan megváltozik az életed, utolér a szerelem, és megkapsz mindent, amire valaha vágytál: pazar esküvő, kertes ház, kutya, macska, kocsi, gyerekek…

Harry is elmosolyodott. – Nálunk szemfényvesztésként kezelik az ilyesmit. Habár… Voldemorthoz mintha illene, hogy hitelt adjon egy jós szavainak – tűnődött.

- Így van. És mondanom se kell – pillantott élesen Zackre – neki nem pont ezt jövendölték. Sybill Trelawney azt állította, közeleg a Nagyúr egyetlen méltó ellenfele. Egy gyermek, akinek „a szülei háromszor dacoltak Vele" és akit „a hetedik hónap halála" szül.

- Én? – bukott ki Harryből.

- A történtek ezt mutatják, de hadd tegyem hozzá, magam is előítélettel viseltetek a jóslás iránt. És még ha Trelawney igazat mondott is, a prófécia később érvényét vesztette.

Ginny felhúzott lábakkal ült a székén. „Hamarosan megtudja. Merlinre, Harry! Mit szólsz majd?"

- 1981. október harmincegyedikén éjjel, Voldemort megjelent Godric's Hollow-ban – fürkészően figyelte Harryt, de a fiúnak nem csengett ismerősen a név. – Párbajban megölte az apádat, aztán végzett az anyáddal, de mikor ellened használta az Adava Kedavrát, a Halál Átkát, az visszahullt rá, megfosztva a testétől, bujkálásra kárhoztatva…

- Hogy volt képes egy kisbaba kivédeni azt a varázslatot? – kérdezett közbe Zack. Előredőlt, és a kezét Harry székének támláján nyugtatta.

- Az anyja az életét áldozta érte. Ez óvta meg akkor, és ez őrzi ma is. – Grimaszolt, mintha a téma kellemetlen volna a számára. - A szeretetmágia a varázstudományok egy ősi formája, amit Voldemort letűnt, kiforratlan és haszontalan dolognak tart, és én magam se vagyok a szakértője.

Zack gúnyosan mérte végig a férfi hollószínű ruháját, és a tekintete végül Piton hideg, sötét szemein állapodott meg. - Meglepett volna, ha mégis.

Ginny felnyögött.

Piton összepréselte az ajkait.

- Csakhogy ezzel nincs vége a sztorinak – könyvelte el Harry.

- Albus Dumbledore, az elődöm, illetve… fogalmazzunk inkább úgy, hogy a Roxfort akkori igazgatója – korrigálta magát -, idehozott, mert… muszáj volt úgy intéznie, hogy egy rokonod házát nevezd otthonodnak. – Harry futólag Petuniára pillantott, de nem tett megjegyzést. – Emellett az a szándék vezette, hogy távol tartson téged, a Kis Túlélőnek - így emlegettek az első években – járó ajnározástól, és esztelen ünnepléstől.

Harry felsóhajtott. – Általában itt következik a „de".

- De Voldemort előbb tért vissza, mint amire számítottunk. Új háború robbant ki, vagy a régi lépett másik szakaszba… Végül is mindegy. Dumbledore is meghalt, de néhány hónappal korábban megosztotta velem Voldemort legféltettebb titkát.

Harry lélegezni is alig mert, a szája kiszáradt.

- A gyilkosság széttépi a lelket – kezdte Piton szinte suttogva. – A fekete mágia lehetőséget kínál rá, hogy a levált részt a varázsló kiválasztott tárgyba vezesse át. Ha megsemmisül a test, távozik a lélek…

- Ez a halál – bólintott Zack.

- Abban az esetben viszont, ha valaki végrehajtja az említett műveletet, a test megduplázódik, a benne fészkelő lélekdarab pedig az élethez horgonyozza a másik felét.

- Vagyis ez a… Voldemort – Ginny irigyelte Zacket, amiért így, minden küszködés és főleg a mögöttes tartalom nélkül ejthette ki a sötét varázsló nevét – csinált ilyen… lélekmentőt.

- Összesen hatot, bár egyet csak a visszatérése után, egy másikat pedig véletlenül.

- Hogy… - Harry hangja elcsuklott. Újra próbálkozott: – Hogy nevezik valójában az efféle tárgyakat?

- Horcrux.

Sűrű, perzselő csend ereszkedett a konyhára. „Hol késik az a rohadt vihar? Egy villámot, vagy egy dörrenést… - fohászkodott Ginny. – Vagy csak egy autó hajtson erre…"

- Értem – lehelte Harry. – Lehet valami jele annak, hogy bennem van a… - a vonásai undorba torzultak – az a lélekdarab?

- Dumbledore elmélete szerint, kapcsolatot teremt Voldemort és közted. Elvileg érezned kéne a Nagyúr haragját vagy épp örömét. – Várakozóan szegezte Harryre a tekintetét.

A fiú kitapogatta a villámalakú sebhelyet, de nem válaszolt.

- Régebben… - szólalt meg Petunia – gyakran fájt a feje. De eszembe se jutott, hogy köze lehet a heghez. Vernonnal azt hittük…

-… hogy szimulál és hisztizik – dohogott a férje.

- Elvitték orvoshoz?

- Dehogy – vágta rá Vernon, megbotránkozva a feltételezésen, hogy ő ilyesmivel fáradt volna.

- Néha adtam neki gyógyszert – rántotta meg a vállat Petunia. – Úgy voltam vele, hogy előbb-utóbb úgyis elmúlik.

- Muglik – morogta Piton megvetően. Az asszony szóhasználata azonban szöget ütött a fejébe. – Mitől szűntek meg a rohamok?

- Meditáltam – felelte Harry egyszerűen.

- Mit csináltál? – vonta fel Piton a szemöldökét.

- Nem gondoltam semmire. – A hajába túrt. - Ez nem pontos definíció, de Jessica ezt értette alatta, és ő javasolta, hogy ha jön a fájdalom zárjak ki minden gondolatot.

- Ürítsd ki az elméd! – tette hozzá Zack vigyorogva. – Mint a Jediknél.

Piton és Ginny meglepett pillantást váltottak.

- Okklumencia – suttogta a férfi hitetlenkedve. – Az elme mágikus védelme – magyarázta.

- Harry varázsolt? – képedt el Zack.

- AZ ÉN OTTHONOMBAN? – bömbölte Vernon.

„Zsíros büntetést fontolgat – konstatálta Harry. – Most az egyszer szeretném, ha részem lehetne benne."

- Nem tudatosan – jelentette ki Piton csillapítóan. – Különben se volt más választása. A mágia átszövi a sejtjeit, és ha irányítani nem is tanulta meg…

Harry felkapta a fejét. – Tényleg, miért nem lehetett?

- Tisztában voltam vele, hogy bármennyi időt emészt is fel a többi horcrux felkutatása és megszerzése, elérkezik a perc, mikor az utolsóval is le kell számolni.

- Nem akarta, hogy varázsló váljon belőlem, mert úgy nagyobb eséllyel védhetném magam - értette meg Harry.

- Egyrészt – hagyta rá Piton. – Emellett, nem ismertem behatóan a horcruxok természetét. Fennállt a veszély, hogy a lélekdarab, esetleg azon keresztül Voldemort, az uralma alá hajt. Az állandó érintkezés a mágiával csak növelte volna ennek kockázatát. – Végigfutatta az ujját a bögréje peremén. - Visszakanyarodva a jóslathoz, a záró sor szerint: „nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik".

- Azaz Harrynek meg kell ölnie Voldemortot.

- Vagy fordítva. A te verziód azonban – Zack állta Piton tekintetét – kivitelezhetetlen. A barátod nem végezhet vele, mert egy részét magában hordozza. Az ő élete Voldemort halhatatlanságának forrása.

Harry, aki eddig az asztalt karmolászta tehetetlen dühében, erre örömtelenül felkuncogott. - És mindjárt az jön, hogy könyörögni kezd, ölessem meg magam egy olyan világért, ami eldobott magától.

- Nem a világ taszított el, hanem én – javította ki Piton. - Kizárólag engem terhel a felelősség.

- Szép – grimaszolt a fiú -, de ez még nem teszi szimpatikusabbá a dolgot.

- Ott szúrta el – folytatta segítőkészen Zack -, hogy nem engedte neki felfedezni a varázslók birodalmát.

Harry egyetértően bólogatott.

- Ezek után arra játszani, hogy majd megmenti a _maguk_ világát… Ne is haragudjon, de baromság.

Piton eltolta maga elől a kihűlt teát - Hidegen hagy, mit diktál a lelkiismerete. Nem tagadom, egyszerűbb lenne, ha hősiességből tenné. A szüleitől örökölt bőven efféle hajlamot… Közelítsünk másfelől! Harry tartozik nekem. Megölhettem volna évekkel ezelőtt, megspórolva mindannyiunknak ezt a komédiát, de ehelyett tizenhat évet ajándékoztam neki.

„Miért nem mondja el, hogy ezalatt végig abban reménykedett, kínálkozik más megoldás?" – ráncolta a homlokát Ginny.

- Ideje törleszteni? – köpte a szavakat Zack.

A férfi biccentett.

Harry percekig ült kővé dermedve. Petunia a falhoz csoszogott, és felkapcsolta a lámpát. A fiú hunyorgott a váratlan, erős ragyogástól, és mintha kábulatból ocsúdott volna. - Ismerte a szüleimet?

- Igen. – Piton arcán ugyanaz az utálat suhant át, ami a nagynénjéén szokott.

- Mesélne róluk?

A férfi azt is szívesebben fogadta volna, ha Harry felkel, odaugrik hozzá, és vadul, üvöltve rángatni kezdi a talárja nyakát. „Ami messzemenőkig érthető reakció volna." Ennek ellenére, uralkodott a felszínre törni igyekvő indulatain, és viszonylag semleges választ keresett. Végül amellett a megállapítás mellett döntött, ami neki is az első észrevétele volt: - Ha a mi világunkban nősz fel, unalomig ismételték volna, hogy úgy nézel ki, mint az apád. Kivéve a szemed, mert az…

- Az anyámé.

- Lilyé – mormolta Petunia vele egyidőben, éppolyan keserű-álmodozó hangon.

- Ennyi? – kérdezte a fiú ingerülten.

- Hidd el, nem tőlem akarsz hallani róluk.

- Akkor mégis kitől? Hisz hamarosan úgyis meghalok. – Szinte rimánkodva nézett a férfira. - Kit kérdezhetnék? Az apám családja, a tanáraik, egy barát, akárki?

Piton válaszra nyitotta a száját, aztán elgondolkodott, és megrázta a fejét. – Nem maradt senki.

- Leszámítva Önt, aki gyűlölte őket. Ez befolyásolta a…

- Nem – vágta rá a férfi határozottan.

Harry bólintott, majd felállt. – Sajnálom, Piton professzor, de arra kell kérnem…

A ház megrázkódott. Ginnynek épp csak sikerült az asztal szélébe kapaszkodni, Vernon alól kifordult a szék, Petunia zokogva hunyta be a szemét, és tapasztotta a fülére a kezeit, hogy kizárja az odakintről érkező ingereket: fékcsikorgás, felharsanó kiáltások, gonosz fények villogása…

Piton pálcát húzott elő a talárjából, és átvágva a nappalin meg az előszobán – ahol érkezésekor keresztülvezették -, kirontott az utcára.


	7. Így végződik

7. fejezet: Így végződik…

Az első döbbenet elmúltával, Ginny leugrott a székről, nyilvánvalóan azzal a szándékkal, hogy Piton után eredjen. Harry elkapta a lány karját. Pillanatnyilag az se érdekelte, hogy fájdalmat okoz a durvaságával.

- Mi történt?

Ginny meg se hallotta a kérdést. Kétségbeesetten igyekezett kitépni magát a másik szorításából.

- Ginny, várj! Hé! – A lány időközben visszafordult, és megpróbálta lefejteni a kezéről Harry ujjait. A körmei a fiú bőrébe mélyedtek. – Maradj nyugton, csak egy percre! Mi történt?

Ginny néhány másodpercig még gyanakodva meredt rá, aztán úgy tűnt lassan kezdi felfogni, hol van, és ki beszél hozzá. – A halálfalók… napok óta egyre többen jönnek…

- Gyülekeznek – bólintott Zack. – Mi is észrevettük. – Óvatosan megkerülte Harryt, és megállt, közel Ginnyhez, hogy szükség esetén segítsen lefogni a lányt.

- Az, hogy Piton felbukkant itt, vészjelzés volt a számukra. Valószínűleg úgy gondolják, talált valami módot, hogy kijátssza édesanyád mágiáját, hogy mostanra Dumbledore is megelégelte a vérontást, és hajlandó feláldozni téged… A lényeg: semmiképp se hagyhatják, hogy ő vigyen el innen.

- És azzal kényszerítik rá, hogy átadja nekik Harryt, hogy megtámadják a ti embereiteket.

- Előbbre hozták az akciót, amit amúgy is terveztek – egészítette ki Ginny.

- Kinél a csel válik be, kinél az erőszak – felelte Zack csendesen.

Petunia ziháló zokogása kissé csillapodott, és az asszony letérdelt a látszólag eszméletlen Vernon mellé.

A konyhát vörös fény ragyogta be, amit hátborzongató, egyszerre kínból és dühből táplálkozó üvöltés követett.

- Engedj el, Harry! – nyöszörögte Ginny. – Muszáj kimennem. Ott a bátyám és a barátaim.

- Piton nem akarhat felesleges vérontást – ellenkezett Harry. – Se csatát, Little Whinging közepén, a muglik orra előtt. Elzavarja őket, és ha csöppnyi eszük van…

- Sejtelmed sincs, hogyan élünk – rázta meg a fejét a lány. - Különben is, Ronék nagykorúak, önállóan dönthetnek, és garantálom, hogy egyikük sem választja majd a menekülést.

- Vernon! Vernon! – ismételgette Petunia cérnavékony hangon, a reszkető férfi vállát simogatva.

- Te viszont csak tizenhat vagy – jelentette ki Harry. – Nem harcolhatsz.

Ginny gúnyosan felkuncogott. – Nem tilthatod meg, és nem is tudod megakadályozni. - A temérdek kimerítő – egyéni és csoportos – edzésnek hála, szemmel szinte követhetetlen mozdulattal rántotta elő a pulóvere alatt rejtegetett pálcát. -_Obstructo_!

A mágikus hullám a levegőbe emelte, aztán a konyhaszekrényhez csapta Harryt. Ginny nem vesztegette az időt arra, hogy felmérje a varázslata milyen károkat okozott – a fiúban és a berendezésben -, félrelökte a bénultan álldogáló Zacket, és kirohant a konyhából.

- Jól van? – Petunia elfordult a férjétől, aki immár magzatpózba gömbölyödve feküdt a padlón, és halkan felnyüszített valahányszor a kinti küzdelem hangjai felerősödtek. – Az istenit, nézd már meg!

Zack felocsúdott, és közelebb lépett Harryhez. – Haver?

- Mindjárt… - mormolta a fiú. – Felkelek innen, csak… szédülök kicsit.

Feljajdult, mikor megérintette a vágást, amit egy üvegdarab ejtett a fején. „Petunia büszkesége, a karcolt mintás ajtó. Nem kell többet megpucolnom."

Zack keresett egy törlőruhát, majd leguggolt Harry mellé, és óvatosan felitatta a vért az arcáról. A fiú halványan elmosolyodott. – Kösz. Nem szeretnék követelőzni, de egy fájdalomcsillapító jól jönne…

Zack felpattant, és elkezdte egymás után összeforgatni a fiókok tartalmát.

- Kettővel feljebb – sóhajtott Petunia beletörődően. Felállt, és odasétált az unokaöccséhez.

Harry kinyitotta a szemét. – Nem hittem, hogy lesz szíve megátkozni. Állítólag kedvel… Másrészt, ez tökéletes megoldás: ő futhat megnézni, mi van az idióta bátyjával, és én se ugrálok…

Petunia a tarkójára csúsztatta a kezét, és sürgetően intett Zacknek, hogy adja oda a rumos palackot, aztán itatott pár kortyot Harryvel.

- Gyorsabb, mint a gyógyszer – magyarázta.

Harry megvárta, hogy a légzése ismét egyenletessé váljon, aztán közölte a szándékát a másik kettővel. – Látnom kell, mi folyik kint.

- Minek? – kérdezte Petunia ingerülten. – Úgyse avatkozhatsz közbe. Öngyilkosság lenne.

- A pajzson belül nem eshet bántódásom. Nektek se, de természetesen nem kötelező kikísérni.

- Ginny is megsebesített – mutatott rá Zack.

Harry megpróbált egyedül talpra kecmeregni, de kénytelen volt megállapítani, hogy ehhez a sztrájkoló izmai és a szekrény segítsége kevés. Zack, hogy megkímélje néhány újabb zúzódástól, a hóna alá nyúlt, és felhúzta.

- Nem az volt a célja, hogy a biztonságos zónán kívülre hurcoljon. Az meg, hogy a varázslat miatt megsérültem, szerencsétlen véletlen. – Az ajtóhoz érve a falnak dőlt, hogy kicsit összeszedje magát. – Teázgathatunk tovább, úgy téve, mintha közünk se volna ahhoz, hogy időközben lerombolják a Privet Drive-ot, vagy végignézhetjük, de…

-… azt páholyból érdemes – fejezte be Zack jóval nagyobb önbizalommal, mint amekkorát jelenleg érzett magában. Tudni, és úgy-ahogy elfogadni, hogy a mágia élő, a kiválasztottak számára irányítható dolog, egész más volt, mint ugyanezt élesben megtapasztalni. „Odakint pedig nem csak Ginny van, és nem viszonylag gyenge átkokat szórnak egymásra."

Petunia aggódó pillantást vetett a földön kuporgó Vernonra, aztán követte a két fiút.

* * *

Harry zsebre tett kézzel, komótosan sétált egyre közelebb a védőbűbáj határához. Imádkozott, hogy ha valaki esetleg figyelné – erre meglehetősen kevés esély mutatkozott a kinti káoszban – tényleg a lezser, nemtörődöm szemlélőt lássa benne, és ne azt a fiút, akinek minden lépésnél megbicsaklik a lába, aki legszívesebben a paplan alá bújna, mint egy kisgyerek, és esdekelne, hogy adják vissza a régi életét. 

„Mennyi elszalasztott lehetőség - még úgy is, hogy Dursleyéktől semmi támogatást nem várhatnék –, és milyen sok, amit megtagadnának tőlem. Ezernyi mód, ahogy folytathatnám az életet." A szülei nem ilyen sorsot szántak neki. „És Voldemort se. Hiába. Baleset, hogy élek, és ugyancsak baleset, hogy így, összekötve Vele."

Elindult a járdán a szomszédos ház felé, ami előtt a harc zajlott. „Ki lehetnék? Harry Potter… Vajon milyen Godric's Hollow? Szeretném? Biztosan." Mosoly suhant át az arcán. „Sziasztok! Szintén a Roxfortba? Persze, buta kérdés, zavarban vagyok. A szüleim? Ők azok, ott. Máris hiányoznak." Nem. „Eldöntötte", hogy ha Lily és James mellett nőhet fel, nem mondott volna ilyet… minimum első este lefekvésig. „Harry James Potter. Igen, pontosan az. Elárulod, mit hallottál? Itt ne hagyj! Ez nem önteltség, csak én néhány hete még azt se tudtam, hogy létezik a varázslóvilág…" De azt se bánta volna, ha megmaradhat annak, aki korábban volt: a zűrösnek kikiáltott unokaöcs, a megtűrt rokon. A mágusok számára egy közönséges mugli a sok közül.

„Nem mennek el. Miért nem?" Piton nem akarhatta, hogy tizenéves varázslók halljanak meg egy értelmetlen összecsapásban, hogy a sajtó szétkürtölje „úgy van, kérem, a mágia összefonódik a mi valóságunkkal, használói köztünk járnak". Ha mégse tágítanak, az csak egyet jelenthetett. „Van célja."

- Mi van, Harry? – kiáltott rá Zack, akinek nem akaródzott tovább menni a kocsifelhajtó végénél. – Mi ütött beléd?

Harry megállt, a tekintetét mereven a tőle szinte karnyújtásnyira dúló küzdelem kavargó színeire szegezve. - Le akarják zárni. Piton, ha teheti, más utat választ, de a beszélgetésünk tükrében, azt hiszem, már ez a megoldás is megfelel neki. Ez az… utolsó játék, és én vagyok a díj. Hát nem megtisztelő?

- Nem, ez beteges – vágta rá Zack, és pár lépéssel beérte Harryt. – El kell tűnnöd innen.

- Arra csak az _igazi_ varázslók képesek – emlékeztette a másik, szándékosan félreértelmezve Zack szavait.

- Szent Ég! – suttogta Petunia, aki ezalatt észrevétlenül mögéjük került.

„Lényegre törő leírás, és ráadásul tökéletesen helytálló" – mosolyodott el Harry fanyarul.

A kocsi, aminek a heves fékezését hallották, kidöntötte Mr. Holz postaládáját. A sofőr pedig, aki valószínűleg az ijedtségének okozói elől próbált elmenekülni, néhány lépésnyire onnét, az aszfalton hevert. Az ütközésnél megsérülhetett – esetleg később egy átok találta el. A körülötte terjedő-alvadó vértócsa megsokszorozta a lámpák fényét.

Az utcát ellepték a varázslók és boszorkányok. Harry felfedezte köztük a régi „cimboráit", de felvonultak az elmúlt napokban a ház körül ólálkodó „hivatásos" halálfalók, és hozták a többi hasonszőrűt is. „Naná, nehogy valaki lecsússzon a fináléról." Úgy tűnt, Pitonnak is sikerült sebtében összecsődíteni a támogatóit, bár róluk lerítt, hogy alig negyedórája még egész más terveket dédelgettek a péntek estével kapcsolatban. Összeszedetlenek voltak és nyúzottak. Néhányuk – a mugli származásúak - olyan öltözéket viselt, amire a Privet Drive-i lakosok a „szigorúan otthoni" jelzőt aggatták volna. (Ő, ha nem is önszántából, de tizenöt éven át egyhuzamban szegte meg ezt az aranyszabályt, megbotránkoztatva a tisztes polgárokat, és táptalajt nyújtva mindennemű rágalomnak.)

A sötétkék talárról – hét-nyolc mágus érkezett ilyenben – Harry megállapította, hogy valamiféle egyenruha lehet, bár az arannyal hímzett címert vagy szimbólumot, ami további támpontot adhatott volna, ekkora távolságból nem tudta kivenni. Sietve összemérte, hányan harcolnak az Igazgató és hányan a Nagyúr mellett. „Ha feltételezzük, hogy Voldemort oldaláról mindenkinek volt ideje felkapni a _munkaruháját_, nem is rossz az arány."

A két tábor kisebb csoportokra bomlott, leszámítva azt a féltucat halálfalót, akik védőgyűrűt alkottak egy, a csatát perverz kéjjel bámuló lény körül. A férfi bőre krétafehér volt, az arcvonásai pedig hüllőszerű kinézettel ajándékozták meg. Voldemortot – mert csak ő lehetett – vibráló, fertőzött aura lengte körbe… „Á, csak képzelődöm – korholta magát Harry. – Nyugalom!"

Különös volt ezeket az embereket ilyen közegben látni. Első alkalommal elborzadt attól a természetességtől, amivel a titokzatos idegenek érvénytelenítették minden addigi ismeretét és tapasztalatát, mintha egy, az övé feletti világból érkeztek volna, hogy rendet teremtsenek az önálló életre kelt bábjaik között, és kiiktassák, aki belekontárkodott a „játékukba". Azóta viszont történt egy s más, és az ő nézetei is átformálódtak. „Mi meg ők, egyenrangúak vagyunk. Kinevetnek bennünket, de épp olyan szánalomkeltő, ahogy itt parádéznak, közénk – más színdarab díszletei közé - hozva a csetepatéjukat."

Mrs. Collingwood udvarában lángoltak a frissen ültetett gyümölcsfacsemeték. Mégse merészkedett elő senki, hogy sopánkodjon, spekuláljon, hamis sajnálkozással ámítsa a károsultat, elsőként informálja a kiérkező tűzoltókat… „Bizonyára ott lapulnak az ablakok mögött. Vagy az túl rizikós? Vajon melyik az erősebb? A kíváncsiság vagy az életösztön?" Kedve lett volna megkérdezni a dilemmáról Petuniát, de a harcot eleven pajzs mögül figyelő alak kiszúrta őt.

- Nocsak, a híres-neves, Harry Potter is megtisztel minket a jelenlétével.

Harry homlokába egy pillanatra belenyilallt a régi fájdalom, de a Jessica segítségével kifejlesztett módszer hatásosnak bizonyult. Évek óta állandó rutin volt számára a felszíni gondolatok félresöprése, ezúttal csak annyit kellett tennie, hogy erre is koncentrált. Voldemort bíborszínű kígyószemein harag cikázott át. „Pedig megszokhatta volna, hogy ez egy ideje nem működik."

A fülsértően magas hang a Nagyúrra – pontosabban kettejükre – irányította mindenki figyelmét. A küzdők párbajállásba dermedve, a szemük sarkából ellenfeleiket ellenőrizve kíváncsi, gúnyos – éhes – tekintettel meredtek Harryre.

- Tehetek mást? Akkora zajt csapnak, hogy tévézni se lehet élvezhetően. – Már csak egyetlen lépés választotta el a pajzson kívüli tértől. - Amúgy errefelé olyan kevés a látnivaló. Nincs ennél egyhangúbb város a Földön. – Elvigyorodott a gondolatra, hogy ami az orra előtt folyik, ékes cáfolata az iménti kijelentésnek. – Habár, két éve, ősszel járt itt egy cirkusztársulat, nem mintha elengedtek volna… Nos, most végre megtudhatom milyen.

„Szemtelen taknyos. A legrosszabbkor ütközik ki az apja vére… Nem, ő más. – Még így is keserves beismerés volt. – Ízelítőt ad Voldemortnak abból, kivel is áll szemben. Elfogadható, bár nem feltétlenül okos húzás."

Ginny idegesen préselte össze az ajkát. „Ne provokáld! Nem veszed észre, micsoda hatalommal bír? Eltapos."

- Harry, kérlek! – esdekelt Petunia könnyezve.

- Legyen udvarias? – érdeklődött Zack. - Ugyanmár! Ők itt egyszerű betolakodók. Nem érdemlik meg.

Az a maroknyi halálfaló, akit nem tartottak sakkban Piton emberei, illetve rájuk sem hárult efféle feladat, izzó gyűlölettel meredtek a mugli fiúra.

- _Crucio_! – A hosszú, ezüstszőke hajú varázsló pálcájából vörös sugár robbant ki, de Harry Zack elé ugrott, a védőpajzs pedig felszikrázott, és elnyelte az átkot.

A reakció magához térítette a többieket is, és a „csetepaté" újult hévvel folytatódott.

„Kék, ezüst, vörös… – Harry konstatálta, hogy ez utóbbi szín minimum kettő különböző varázslatot fémjelez: azt, amit a halálfaló akart használni Zacken, és a Pitonék által protezsált, szimpla kábítást. – Narancs, kék, zöld… - Tudta, hogy egy elfelejtett, az elméje legmélyére száműzött időben találkozott már ezzel a fakó, émelyítő árnyalattal. – Zöld, most a másik oldalról… Vörös, vörös, vörös… Csend, és normális fény."

Nem értette a varázslók, miért húzódnak félre, döbbenten, meghunyászkodva, míg észre nem vette _azokat_.

Az utca végén bukkantak fel. Nem kibontakoztak a sötétségből, ellenkezőleg, mintha ők maguk teremtették volna. Némán úsztak a levegőben, vézna testük körül megtépázott köpeny fodrozódott.

Harry vacogott. A hideg hirtelen jött, mint fagyosabb reggeleken, mikor a fűtött házból kabát nélkül zavarták ki az újságért. Az utcai lámpák először pislákolni kezdtek, majd, végleg az egyik alternatíva mellett döntve, kialudtak. A facsemetéket nyaldosó lángok egyszerre haltak el. „Mintha egy óriás születésnapi gyertyái lettek volna. Kívánhatok az ünnepelt helyett én? Ébredést!"

- Mik lehetnek?

- Miről beszélsz, Harr'? – kérdezett vissza Zack összekoccanó fogakkal. Átölelte magát, hogy valamivel védekezzen a jeges áramlat ellen.

Petunia reszketett, és riadtan kapkodta a fejét, hátha megpillantja az újabb rémség kiváltóját. - Mi történik?

Harry eddig is hadilábon állt türelem dolgában. Az önfegyelem és a kétségbeesés határán egyensúlyozott, és most átbillent a mérleg. - Tényleg nem látjátok?

- Mit kéne…

-_Expecto Patronum_! – üvöltötte Piton.

-_Expecto Patronum_!

- _Expecto Patronum_! - A barna hajú – immár meglehetősen zilált - lány pálcájából kivágódó vidra szélsebesen indult a másik két szellemalak után.

- _Expecto Patronum_! – csatlakozott Weasley is.

- _Expecto Patronum_!

Valós és mesebeli lények „serege" nyargalt a baljós horda felé. A teremtmények azonban nem törődtek velük. Alig páruk szakadt le a csoporttól és támadt a sebehetőbbnek tűnő diákokra. A többség érdeklődése a két muglira és Harryre korlátozódott.

Petunia és Zack szeme lecsukódott, és mintha hipnózis alatt cselekedtek volna, az életet jelentő mágikus falhoz lépdeltek.

Harry szeretett volna utánuk nyúlni, visszarántani őket, de az izmai nem engedelmeskedtek. „Ne, ne, ne!" Ugyan elképzelni se tudta – és nem is igazán vágyott rá -, hogy mi következik, ha az oszló, nyirkos bűzt árasztó alakok megkaparintanak egy embert, annyi egyértelmű volt, hogy nem olyasmi, amit végig akar nézni, és amit bárkinek is kívánna.

Az egyik hullaszerű lény – „Vajon tényleg az? Zombi?" – tétovázva fordult őfelé. Harry fellélegezett, mikor látta, hogy a barátja szemhéja felpattan… aztán túlságosan lefoglalta, hogy maga miatt aggódjon. A lábai, amik ezidáig makacskodtak bármiféle ésszerű parancsot végrehajtani, mozgásba lendültek az övénél jelenleg nagyságrendekkel erősebb akarat utasítására.

Zack térdre esett. A fűbe markolt, és elborzadva, értetlenül meredt maga elé. Fulladozva próbált levegőhöz jutni, de mintha a környezetéből elszippantották volna az oxigént. „Plusz a meleget, az örömöt… Amiben persze eddig se dúskáltunk." Nem talált rá okot, hogy bármelyiket is visszakövetelje. „Levegő egyenlő élet, de minek vágynék rá, ha minden ilyen… dermesztően hideg. Gyűlölöm a hideget." Tudta, hogy nem igaz – mert például nagyszerű mulatság volt Harryt belenyomni egy hóbuckába, vagy _engedni_, hogy a barátja tegye vele ugyanezt – csak épp… Nem érezte szükségét, hogy megkülönböztesse az igaz állításokat a hamisaktól. „Minek?"

Ginny erőlködött, hogy fenntartsa a több tucat dementor szorításában már-már összeomló mentális falakat. Segítséget nem remélhetett, mivel a Rend-tagokat ismét a halálfalók ártalmatlanítása kötötte le.

Pedig nem csak a saját lelkét kellett megóvnia. A mugli az úton… „Vele nem törődnek. Hisz talán már halott." Zack és Mrs. Dursley. Az asszony kétségbeesetten csapkodott maga körül, anélkül hogy egyáltalán látta volna, mi ellen hadakozik. A fiú földön térdelt, és úgy tűnt, inkább belső küzdelmet vív, akárcsak ő.

„Kell egy boldog emlék." De hogyan? Billt megölték, Fred lelkét elvették, és Ron és George és Percy… „Család!" Ők, ahogy ott szoronganak a kicsi konyhában az asztal körül… A derűs, minden rezdülésében egyedülállóan otthoni zsivaj… „De soha többé nem lesz úgy. Áh! A fenébe!"

-_Expecto Patronum_! – ordította pánikba esve.

Az ezüstösen fénylő ló Zackhez vágtatott, és a hátsó lábaira ágaskodva űzte távolabb a fiúra támadó két dementort. Neville észrevette, mi foglalja le a lányt, és Ginny patrónusához hamarosan egy hód is csatlakozott.

Petunia elragadtatva bámulta az őt oltalmazó, tisztán, simogatóan ragyogó állatot. Úgy tűnt, mást nem is fog fel a környezetéből.

Harry úgy érezte, kiszakították a valós dimenzióból. Többé nem a Privet Drive-on volt, dobogó szívvel, kapkodó lélegzettel figyelve a villódzó átkokat, ámulva a semmiből születő és hamar elenyésző, bűvös, álomszerű lényeken… A füle zúgott, a levegő betöltötte a száját, és a tüdejét, a fagyos sötétség körülfonta, beburkolta… Nem tudott moccanni, nem bírt gondolkodni, csak arra vágyott, hogy valami megszüntesse az iszonyú nyomást, hogy kimenekítse őt az összeroppanó testből…

„És ha fordítva van? Ha belőlem árad?" _Igaz, hogy vékony réteg, de kitart, amíg kell_ – mondta Riley. A bicikli mellett térdelt és biztos, ami biztos, az ujjaival végigfésülte még párszor a fűszálakat, hátha a kezébe akad az elgurult szelepzáró.

„Csak egy vékony hártya: azt kell szétszakítanom." Harry ellazította az izmait, kirekesztett minden ingert. A hideg visszahúzódott, a bőrét összerántó zsibbadás megszűnt, a tüdejébe oxigént áramlott… A következő másodpercben pedig úgy érezte, a világ atomjaira robban, hogy az iszonyatos energia széttépi őt magát is. Mintha minden sejtjét más-más irányba vonzotta volna valami képtelen erő, ami egyszerre létezett őbenne, és tőle mérhetetlenül távol.

Ginny lendítette a karját, hogy rontást küldjön Malfoyra, de a mozdulat megakadt, a pálcájából kilövellő csóva pedig mintha megállt volna a levegőben, mikor a fehér-arany mágiahullám végigsöpört a „csatatéren" – ami szerencsésebb napokon a „Little Whinging legbékésebb utcája" címmel büszkélkedhetett.

„Sóbálványátok?" Nem stimmelt. Ha az találja el, mintaszerűen haptákba vágja magát, és a nyirkos aszfaltra dől. Körbenézett. Mindenki – a roxfortosok, a Rend-tagok, a halálfalók, még a dementorok és Voldemort is – groteszk pózokba dermedve, zavartan pislogtak egymásra. Ginny a lüktető energia forrását kereste, és végül a látótere peremén megpillantotta Harryt.

Úgy tűnt, a fiú valamiféle transzban van, és csakis a mágia tartja a talpán, különös, félig lebegő helyzetben. A többi varázsló és boszorkány is észrevette a szokatlan jelenséget, de cselekedni ők sem tudtak.

_- Harryt ne!_

Nem akarta ilyennek hallani. Másnak ismerte. Vidámnak, csendesnek, cirógatónak… Most viszont ráijesztett, és ez nem volt jó, ez nem tetszett.

_- Állj félre, ostoba!_

Zöld fény, eszelős nevetés. „Félek. Kergessétek el!"

A mágia elringatta – „Mint régen anya. Bár emlékeznék!" -, de ahogy az intenzitása csitult, úgy érezte ő is egyre gyengébbnek magát. „Az életem is elfolyik vele… Milyen bizarr. Nem is bánt."

_- Lily, vidd Harryt! Menekülj!_

„De Voldemortnak fizetnie kell" - kapott észbe. A hangok megváltoztak. Kaotikus, tanácstalan szörcsögés… Nem emberi, fekélyes düh… „Én meghalok Piton meg a varázslóvilág kedvéért. De neki is le kell rónia a tartozását."

A kórus elnémult, és – bár Harry egyéb módon nem érzékelte őket – mintha távolodtak volna.

Lucius, Dolohov, Avery, Draco, Seamus Finnigan, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones… Mindannyiuk arca hűen tükrözte a borzadályt, amit a meglóduló dementorok látványa keltett.

_Mágia fagyából,  
Poklok vad lángjából,  
Semmiből, sírásból,  
Született a rém.  
Ott leselkedem én,  
Rémálmod küszöbén._

Varázslógyerekek ezrei recitálták átszellemülten a versikét, elbűvölve a ritmusától, anélkül hogy értették volna, miről is szól. „Afféle vázlatos útmutató a dementor-gyártáshoz."

Mivel az áradat őt is megbénította, és így nem avatkozhatott bele az eseményekbe, jobb híján azon töprengett, mit művelhet a fiú. A feltételezései azonban annyira elrugaszkodottak, a mágia realitásától olyan távolra mutatóak voltak, hogy ha mástó hallja vagy olvas róla, szenzációhajhász, megalapozatlan badarságnak minősíti.

Harry megadta a dementoroknak, amit azok kértek – pokoli fájdalmat -, és azt amorf, pulzáló varázserővé alakítva, irányítása alá vonta a csuklyás lényeket. Szeretetmágia, ötvözve azzal a kiforratlan hatalommal, amiből a kisgyerekek önkéntelen varázslatai fakadnak.

A dementorok gyűrűt vontak a Sötét Nagyúr köré, majd egyikük közelebb lebegett a kígyószerű férfihoz…

Piton nem is tudta, melyikük akarata tiltakozik jobban a csók ellen. Végül a dementor rothadó arcának ürege az ajaktalan szájhoz ért…

A nyers mágia nem háborgott tovább. A halálfalók és ellenfeleik óvatosan, a mozgást próbálgatva eresztették le a karjukat, bontották meg a párbajpozíciót… Egyikük se merte megtörni a hirtelen jött, fülsértő csendet, helyette a képtelen jelenetet bámulták.

Voldemort szemeiben kihunyt a hipnotikus, vörös izzás. A férfi, arcán bamba mosollyal aprókat lépve, körbe-körbe járkált, és időnként feltekintett a még mindig felhőktől szabdalt, áprilisi égre.

Ginny összerándult, és akárcsak Ron, lehajtotta a fejét, hogy ne kelljen a Nagyúrra néznie.

- Patrónusokat! – üvöltötte Piton a szétszéledő, új prédára éhes dementorok felé intve.

A diákjai késlekedés nélkül teljesítették a parancsot, míg a Főnix Rendjének tagjai a fejleményektől bódult halálfalókat igyekeztek megkötözni vagy elkábítani.

Piton Voldemorthoz sétált, elállva a férfi útját. „Annyira… üres. Dumbledore azt mondaná erre, mint amilyen az egész létezése volt." Hideg elszántsággal szegezte a másik mellkasának a varázspálcáját, és suttogva ejtette ki a szavakat: - _Adava Kedavra_!

* * *

Néhány Rend-tag átvállalta a dementorok őrizetét, mások a halálfalókat tartották szemmel, a többiek pedig megbabonázva közeledtek a betonon heverő Harry felé. 

- HARRY! – Zack, bukdácsolva, félig négykézláb rohant a barátjához.

Piton utasította a bámészkodókat, hogy húzódjanak hátrébb, de ő maga és Ginny a két fiú mellett maradt. Petunia nyögdécselve ülő helyzetben nyomta magát, és kúszva megindult a csoport irányába.

- Harry! – ismételte Zack elcsukló hangon. Az ujjait a másik nyakához érintette, hogy kitapintsa a pulzust.

Ámulva nézett fel Pitonra és Ginnyre, mikor Petunia félrelökte a kezét, hogy ő is elvégezhesse a vizsgálatot.

Az asszony néhány másodperc múlva visszaroskadt a nyirkos aszfaltra. - Hála Istennek! Hála Istennek! – Az arcát a tenyerébe temette, és előre-hátra ringatózott.

- Él – motyogta Zack, de csak Ginny viszonozta – reszketegen és bizonytalanul – a mosolyát.

Piton összeráncolt szemöldökkel fürkészte Harry békés, kisimult vonásait.

- Mi a gond? – csattant fel Zack. – A Nagyuruk – Piton tekintete elfelhősödött a szóhasználatra – halott. Abszolút, minden értelemben. Vagyis ennyi volt, nem?

- Megkegyelmez? – kérdezte váratlanul Harry. Petunia hátrahőkölt ijedtében, és Zack is meglepetten fordult a barátjához.

Harry térdre tornázta magát, és Piton fekete szemeibe nézett. Pukkanások sorozatát követően újabb varázslók és boszorkányok érkeztek a Privet Drive-ra. Többségük a fiú által egyenruhának titulált sötétkék talárban, mások citruszöldben… Piton végül megszakította a kontaktust.

- Úgy van, ahogy a barátod mondta – felelte, szinte lehelve a szavakat. - Voldemort halott. Minden tekintetben.

Harry bólintott, és az állapotához képest meglehetősen fürgén feltápászkodott.

- Akkor, ha jól sejtem, végeztünk egymással.

Piton a sebesült muglit ellátó alakokat figyelte. – Most, hogy a fenyegetés elhárult – fogott bele tétován (Harry esküdni mert volna, hogy egyedi privilégium őt ilyen módon hallani beszélni) – talán megismerkedhetnél közelebbről a…

- A mágiával? – fejezte be a fiú gúnyosan. – Köszönöm, de már így is kellő mennyiségű és igazán _mély_ tapasztalatot gyűjtöttem.

- Eljöhetnél a Roxfortba, az Abszol útra – sorolta Ginny lelkesen - vagy…

Harry megrázta a fejét. - Elegem van a varázslatból – jelentette ki komoran. Hátat fordított a lánynak és az igazgatónak, majd támolyogva elindult a négyes számú ház felé.

Zack Ginnyre pillantott, és szólásra nyitotta a száját, de akármit akart is mondani, végül elintézte az ügyet egy fejrázással, és követte a barátját.

- Kénytelen leszek elfogadni, hogy nem akar a világunkhoz tartozni. Tulajdonképpen… ostoba lett volna, ha másképp határoz – jegyezte meg Piton. – A mágiát viszont nem irthatja ki magából. – Éles pillantást vetett a járdán ücsörgő Petuniára. – Muszáj legalább alapszintű tudást szereznie, hogy kordában tudja tartani. Mi a véleménye, Miss Weasley?

- Nekem? – hökkent meg Ginny. – Miért?

- Úgy gondolom, Ön a legmegfelelőbb személy arra, hogy ebben a segítségére legyen, már amennyiben… Maga szerint Mr. Potter a jövőben is hajlandó lesz elfogadni a társaságát?

- Ezen tépelődöm reggel óta – vallotta be a lány elvörösödve. Roppant kínos volt Pitonnal értekezni erről. Tulajdonképpen már rég elszánta magát, hogy ha túlélik ezt, nem engedi majd, hogy Harry elüldözze maga mellől. - Teszek róla, hogy úgy legyen – jelentette ki eltökélten, a fiú távolodó alakját figyelve.

* * *

Itt a vége, fuss el véle:-) Azért nem egészen. Készül a folytatás, ami bemutatja majd, mihez kezdenek a szereplők a háború után, és Harry a továbbiakban hogy viszonyul a varázslóvilághoz. Felbukkannak majd olyan alakok is, akik itt nem kerültek szóba, de egyébként életben vannak. 


End file.
